Welcome to the Sewers, Sam!
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Sequel to New York City Just Isn't Normal. Sam's back in NYC, but she's got a whole new threat to deal with, and a whole new hero team to work with. Sam's up for the challenge, but like everything she has to deal with, it could be her last.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything related to Danny Phantom, Jake Long: American Dragon, or TMNT. I am writing on the basis everyone knows this story is for fun, and that I own nothing. I repeat I own nothing. Enjoy! **_

Sam kept fidgeting in her chair, she was going _back_. Last summer had been one to go down in history, of course she couldn't let that happen though, and now she was in a plane, flying back to NYC. Last summer had been crazy, and only she, a dead dude miles beneath the ground, two immortal creatures, and possibly an American Dragon knew anything about. Sam fingered the blue jewel around her neck with a smile. She was going back, and couldn't be happier.

3

Sam couldn't sit still the whole flight. She was so excited, so, _so_ excited. Her skateboard was waiting patiently in her suitcase, passing the time before they hit the streets together again. Sam grinned remembering her upcoming rematch with Spud, she would so totally cream him, no doubt about it. Spud thought he could beat her, but she was Queen of the Wheels, the best.

"Attention, passengers, we will be landing in New York City in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying Air 1!" A chipper attendant called over the intercom, and Sam's usually nonexistent smile grew. After waiting patiently, not really, Sam jumped up, grabbed the two bags stashed above her head, and exited the plane with growing anticipation.

"Oh, isn't this lovely? Back in the Big Apple, how exciting!" Mrs. Manson smiled, leading the way to the waiting limo. Sam rolled her eyes at the repeat of history, some things never changed. The minute dear Mother was shown an inch of royalty, A.K.A the waiting limo, all her issues seemed to disappear. If you hadn't been on the plane with them, you never would have known that Mrs. Manson had been yelling about having a non fluffy pillow up in first class. But the past was the past, and Sam's slow drive to the mansion was one of the most excruciating waiting periods Sam had ever endured. She would've rather have just skated out of the airport, not have taken a drive back to the mansion when her friends were on the other side of town! The limo drove her and her parents slowly toward the waiting mansion, and after a family lunch, "Because," Mrs. Manson had explained patiently. "that it what the proper people do.", and after unloading her few suitcases and bringing them up to the bright yellow bedroom Sam grabbed her board and hit the streets. She had demanded that her parents book them on an early flight, just so she'd have time to skate with her friends the minute she got into town, and now she was headed to surprise them. She hadn't told any of her NYC friends she was coming, she was just planning to show up at the indoor skate park (because she had been banned from the outdoor one), challenge spud to a rematch, cream him, and take a bow.

Or something like that.

But she _was_ trying to surprise them, so she let herself coast down the sidewalk with a grin. The wind whipped up her hair in a tangle, and a laugh was snatched by the wind. Doing a flip 360, Sam skidded to a stop in front of the skate park's building. This was the home of a few thousand memories, and a few accomplished advanced skateboard moves. Kicking the board up into her hand, Sam entered the building. She had to wince as an amateur wiped out on on a huge half pipe, and as another lost his board trying to flip kick.

"Yo, Girl, you gonna pay or what?" A gruff voice demanded, and Sam turned to pay the park fee and then skated on in. Weither her friends knew it or not, skating was one of her favorite things. It was freeing, natural, and _fun_. After making sure she could still actually ride with a few ollies and rail slides, she hit the the real pipes, stairs, and her absolute favorite, the obstacle courses. Sam loved the challenges they presented, or in her case didn't, and loved running them, easy peasy. Skating up a wave wall, Sam caught sight of a familiar face, and turned her board to slide in his general direction.

"Yo, Spud! You ready for that rematch?" She called with a wave.

"Sam?" He called surprised. "Sam!" He laughed, popping his board on the floor and skating over to the goth on wheels. "Whatcha doin' back up here?" He asked smiling as he hugged the girl.

"Family vacation, one I insisted on." Sam replied with a knowing smile.

"Well, welcome back, girl! The courts don't have much competition besides for you, so it's never as much fun around here without you." Spud replied with a grin. "So you wanna-"

"Spud! Come on, dude, we have to get going!" A feminine voice snapped, and another skater rolled on up. "Oh my gosh! Sam! How've you been, welcome back, ahh!" She screamed excitedly, jumping off her board to run and hug the goth girl.

"Trix!" Sam laughed in response, hopping off her skateboard to hug the oncoming girl.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sam! Sam, I can't believe it! Did you do what I told you concerning your parents?" Trixie asked becoming immediately serious. Sam sighed in response.

"Yes I did, and got to see Metal Rock in concert, you are a genius, Trix." Sam laughed.

"I know it, I know it." Trixie replied, going to grab her board. "So, I heard you two still have some unfinished business." Trixie began with a mischievous smile.

"Who? For what?" Spud asked confused.

"You two, idiot! You and Sam still have that rematch, duh soup for brains. I know you'll never be in Samantha Manson's league, but you think you can take her, Rusty?" Trixie asked with a smirk.

"Anytime, any day." Spud replied with all seriousness.

"Cool, so you two ready to rumble?" Trixie asked, leading the way to one of the obstacle tracks.

"Definitely. Which one?" Sam asked with a grin. She would cream Spud, it was her destiny.

"The race track, obstacle combo. Half pipes, stairs, rails, empty stretches, and only one place for a victor. You ready, Girl? Ready Spud?" Trixie asked as she pulled them up to what appeared to be a starting line.

"Cool." Spud nodded, bracing himself for the race ahead.

"Whenever you're ready." Sam replied, also getting ready.

"GO!" Trixie shouted, and the racers were off. Spud took the lead, running the 3 half pipes in his sleep. Sam breezed by with her quick rail slides, she was a genius on getting her board to ease up on the friction whereas most skaters just drive boards into the rail, and hopped the last staircase without a rail with ease. She took the wave wall, and coasted at the start of the empty stretch. Seeing Spud about to breeze by, Sam kicked up some speed, giving it all she had. Spud ground his foot down with each push, trying to keep up, but one misplaced kick sent him sprawling and Sam calmly coasted into the winners circle with a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." She smiled, hopping off to go see if Spud was okay. "Good race, dude." She grinned, helping him stand up.

"Next time, got that Sam?" He groaned.

"Of course, whatever keeps the tears at bay." She grinned, and caught a glance at her watch. It was almost dinner time, and her mom was going to freak when she didn't show up for the family meal. This was something the "proper" people did, ate every meal together, even had brunch together, which was driving Sam crazy being with her parents all the time now. They were getting paranoid or something. "Look, I gotta scoot, my parents are gonna freak when I don't get home soon." Sam sighed, kicking her board into her hand.

"Not so fast, Girl." A voice interrupted her, and Sam turned to find a skater standing behind her. He had spiked black hair, a black tank that showed his muscles, and he was wearing camo cargo pants. His board was black with a silver skull and cross bones for decoration. But Sam suspected it was more than decoration, more like a message to any who'd mess with him. Which was Sam was gonna do anyway.

"What's up? And my name is not 'Girl' half brain, it's Sam. Got that?" She replied, steeling her odd purple eyes in a threatening glare.

"You think you got some fight, Girl? Well, can it. You're gonna race me, got that? I'm the best around here, and I make sure to let every new-be know that."

"Haven't beat me, but you wanna race? Let's race." Sam replied, a smirk entering her voice.

"Third track, Black Hole Canyon." He replied, pointing to a new track Sam hadn't seen.

"Black Hole?" Sam repeated.

"Black Hole." He replied with a smug expression.

"Let's do this." Sam replied, heading in the direction of the race course.

"You don't know what you're up against." He laughed, and they came up to a wide doorway that showed a dark black expanse beyond it. "This is the Black Hole Canyon, can you see in the dark?" He laughed, and Sam gulped in apprehension.

"Racers ready?" Trixie asked solemnly. The two skaters nodded. "GO!" She shouted, and the two were off. Sam was immediately enveloped in darkness, and quickly was slammed into a wall. Groping around in the darkness for her board, Sam got up and was able to navigate pass a staircase and a rail, but was slammed down by a half pipe.

"Help me." Sam whispered in fright as the other racer hooted with laughter. She knew he'd run this track before, knew he'd memorized it, and knew he was simply circling her, laughing. The blue crystal around her neck gave a faint shimmer, and then suddenly Sam found herself with echo location and night vision. The hoots from the other racer bounced off the obstacles, and Sam could see everything now. A smile growing on her face, Sam started off again, carefully navigating her way around so it wouldn't become apparent she was having to rely on supernatural forces. She switched off the night vision so she could be running a course for real, and carefully flew down a half pipe and flipped while in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" The other racer growled as Sam hit a stretch she knew to be the last part of the course. Giving it all she had, Sam pushed herself and kicked and pushed off and ran past the finish line, right in front of Mr. I'm The Best. "How'd you do that? You cheated, didn't you?" He demanded.

"I'm going home now." Sam replied, planning on coming back tomorrow to run Black Hole Canyon again.

"Oh no you're not, you're racing me again." The racer demanded.

"I said no thank you."

"Girl." He growled, and grabbed the back of her shirt as Sam turned to leave.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Sam ground out, turning to punch him in the jaw and stomp down on his foot in pure lady like fashion. The other racer swore, and with a quick jerk Sam hopped on her board and got out of their as fast as she could.

The racer was right behind her on his.

Sam twisted in and out out of streets, played a round of obstacle courses with him, but he was yelling and swearing the entire time. Sam let out a yelp as a construction zone approached, a huge barrier keeping her from falling down a sewer entrance. An idea formed, and she raced toward the danger zone, jumping the barrier as her board raced under and the two fell down into stinky darkness.


	2. Turtles

Sam slammed down into the sewers below, leaving one battle for another.

"Yo, Leo, I need some help over here!" A voice snapped, and a guy was kicked halfway across the tunnel. Sam quickly backhanded a guy who got to close, and had to punch the next guy. There was a whole gang of, well this is the only word that can be used to describe them, ninjas. Dressed in black, they were going head to head with what appeared to be giant turtles carrying weapons. _Why can't I have a normal life?_ Sam groaned mentally, front kicking an oncoming ninja in the face.

"Bro, we got company! _Human_ company!" One of the turtles called, giving a quick glance in my direction before quickly running towards the nearest exit tunnel.

"We can't leave her, Raph! She'll get destroyed!" Another turtle called angrily, smacking some ninjas with his numchucks.

"Thanks!" I called out sarcastically, quickly back kicking a ninja.

"Bushido says to help." Another turtle shrugged, pulling out sharp swords and immediately going on the offensive.

"Raph, get back here!" A fourth turtle demanded, and the four turtles quickly came back together and fought as one unit. They fought in sync, and Sam watched amazed as the ninjas were cut down to size right in front of her eyes. Sam smirked as she side kicked one of the ninjas out of one of the turtles way, and her smirk grew when he gave a grudging nod of thanks. The black ninjas gave quick karate chops, frighteningly fast kicks, and never seemed to run out of energy; the turtles were better. The four turtles never seemed to give up, and Sam took on the demeanor they gave off, the ability to not ever accept defeat.

Of course, that was how she lived her life anyway.

"Watch out!" Sam called as a ninja went flying through the air, a kick coming down on a turtles head. Another turtle went to the aid of the other, and Sam raced to help when this turtle seemed to fail to. _What was it? _Sam demanded. _A super ninja?_ She was better, she had to be. She quickly took the ninja on, drawing it away from the fallen turtles. "Over here, bad boy. I know you'd rather have a piece of me that them." She murmured, and dodged one of its lightning blows. She blocked another strike, giving a quick kick in response before having to trade back into an offensive pose. With a quick blow, Sam found herself on the sewer floor. "Oh no." She whispered, and the ninja tried to slam his foot down on her head. A blue glow enveloped the tunnel, and then the ninja was thrown ten feet away from her. The glow sweeped through the entire tunnel, sending ninjas flying everywhere. Sam was able to stand up, and watched as the amazed turtles took a stand as well.

"What the?" A turtle muttered, and she just smiled. She touched the jewel, feeling its warmth radiate through her skin. Taking a breath, she tucked it under her shirt, and the light disappeared. She waited for the return invasion of the ninja guys, but they were gone.

"Phew." She whispered in relief, tucking her hair behind her ear in gratitude. "Hey, um, turtles," She began and turned to find them. They were gone, she was the only one in the tunnel, the only living being. "Where'd they go?" Sam asked aloud, twirling around to find the turtle guys who had simply disappeared like the ninjas themselves. "My life is not normal." Sam groaned aloud, and went to find a man hole cover to get out. She quickly climbed to the surface, and started skating home.

Her parents were gonna kill her for being late.


	3. Another fight, what's new?

"Where have you been, young lady?" Her father demanded upon arrival at home.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago, where were you?" Mrs. Mason chimed in, hands on her hips and a glare on her usually pretty face.

"Um, I got lost?" Sam tried.

"Uh, uh, young lady, go up to your room already, your father and I are quite disappointed in you." Mrs. Manson replied, pointing toward the stairs. "And were you _skateboarding_?" She suddenly thundered. "I thought I told you you were banned from that board!" Sam quickly started up the stairs. She entered the yellow bedroom with a sigh, and almost screamed when a tap echoed against her window. Carefully, she headed to her window and laughed upon finding a floating dragon outside her window.

"Jake?" She laughed, opening the window so he could climb in. "How've you been?" She asked, giving him a hug.

"Fine, kickin' monster butt, and how about yourself?" Jake asked with a grin, de dragon-atizing.

"Hm, so so. Not to much to report, oh ghosts _did_ try to take over the world but Danny beat them. They should know that Danny's always gonna beat them, he's kinda better than them." Sam replied.

"Good guys always win." Jake smiled. "So you wanna go out? The night's nice tonight, and there's a cool full moon out, did you see it?"

"Kinda locked in the tower." Sam sighed, dropping on her bed.

"Then let me be the knight in shining armor." Jake smiled, dragoning up. "Or dragon." Sam had to laugh, and got up. Jake took Sam in his arms, and jetted out of her room. The moon was beautiful, Sam had to admit, and the view was perfect so high up here with Jake. "Uh, oh." Jake suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked immediately.

"Down below." Jake nodded, pointing toward a group of guys about to attack a young woman. "Purple Dragons, I thought I had beaten them underground." Jake ground out angrily. "Mind if we take a detour?" Sam nodded, and Jake rocketed to the ground below. "Yo, Hun, leave her alone!" Jake called out as he took a fighting stance.

"Ah, the dragon. And his little girlfriend, how cute." The guy, Hun, laughed. "Purple Dragons, attack!" He demanded, and Sam raced to get the woman out of the alley.

"Get out of here." She urged, and the woman quickly ran off. "I was having a nice night, why'd you have to ruin it?" She demanded, kicking a Purple Dragon in the stomach. She quickly took an offensive, and so did Jake, but more Purple Dragons kept appearing, and Sam started to feel desperate. "Jake?" She called. "I think I'm about to fall here!" She called, and right on cue a guy with a ski mask dropped from the roof below. He had a hockey stick, and he was pretty lethal with it.

"Beat, Dragon Scum!" He shouted, bashing a guy with his stick. The hockey mask guy gave a nod in Sam's dragon's direction, and Sam was surprised when Jake nodded back. Apparently Jake knew Hockey Mask Man. The two quickly paired up, leaving Sam to watch amazed as the Purple Dragons went down pretty quickly under the onslaught of the two heroes. Finally, only Jake and the Hockey Mask Man were left standing, and with panting breaths Jake led her rescuer over to her.

"Sam," He began, drawing in a calming breath. "this is The Vigilante, or Casey as I know him."

"Ya can't just tell everyone who I am, Jake, that's the point of a cover name dude." Casey sighed, pulling his mask off his face. He had dark eyes, almost unrecognizable in the dark light of the alley way, and black hair. He was fair skinned, and had an easy smile on his face. "And you are?"

"Sam, thanks for the help. They almost beat me, and _that_ is never good." She replied with a smile of her own.

"Of course, I always come to the aid of a beautiful young lady like yourself." He replied easily, and was whacked on his head by Jake. "What?"

"Don't try anything." Jake warned in a low voice.

"So, I gotta get running, more Dragon Scum to beat, someone's gotta keep the streets safe anyway. New York's unnatural over here won't be doing any patrolling while you're in town, are ya?" Casey laughed, throwing his arm around the dragon's shoulders. Jake quickly shook him off. "Well, I gotta get running. The streets won't get clean by themselves." He waved, and disappeared into the shadows.

"I like him." Sam laughed, grinning at Jake.

"He's a bit different." Jake agreed with a nod.

"So, where to?" Sam smiled, but suddenly felt herself go light headed. "I-I don't feel so good." She murmured, starting to lose her balance. She crashed onto the ground below while Jake let out a roar.

0)0)0)0)0

That girl had fallen down, she had been knocked out. Raph thought astounded. A simple whack on the head, and she was out. He thought she was tougher than that. Well, Foot Ninja were never known for playing nice. A dragon was down with her, trying to fend off the hoards of ninjas, and he was doing okay, but he knew he needed to help out some. Grabbing his swords out of his belt, Raph dropped down to the alley floor with a thud, and immediately entered the fight. The dragon was holding his own, not to bad for a non-ninja, but he was in need of some serious help. Raph quickly started punching and knocking Foot Ninjas down, easily swaying the battle to his advantage.

"We will get the Jewel Child!" A Foot called out, raising a sword as his banner.

"Aw, shut it!" Raph muttered, quickly knocking him out of the fight. "You're crazy." He scoffed, hitting the next. "Yo, Dragon Boy, behind you!" He called, and the dragon ducked a flying sidekick. The dragon nodded his thanks, and called a warning in response. The girl on the ground stirred groggily, and suddenly a pulsing sound echoed from her, and a bright blue barrier suddenly surrounded her, keeping her safe from the ninja trying to stab through the barrier. What kinda power did that girl have? Raph mused shocked, punching a Foot in the face. "Yo, Dragon Boy, we gotta get out of here, _now_. We won't be able to fight much longer!" Raph called, and after a panicked look in the fallen girl's direction he nodded. "Get her, we need to get going!" Raph called, and the dragon ran to get the fallen girl. The barrier pulsed once when the dragon touched it, and then disintegrated, allowing the dragon to pick up the girl in the barrier and fly up to the roof top as Raph quickly sprang up to a ladder and climb all the way up. "Follow me." Raph called, and led the dragon halfway across town, dodging Foot, and then sneaking into a sewer entrance to escape the Foot. Raph led his two guests down tunnel ways until he found the door to the lair. A hiss escaped the dragon, and Raph just told him to chill. He led the way in, quickly closing the door behind them. "Set her on the couch, just trust me." He told the dragon, and crossed his arms as the dragon carefully set the girl down.

"Now what?" The dragon demanded.

"We wait til she wakes up." Raph shrugged. "So, how's your night been?"


	4. Enter the Turtles

Sam turned on her stomach with a groan, squeezing her eyes shut while the light tried to wake her up. Pictures and colors flashed behind her eyelids, almost all about her falling, and ninjas, and Jake blowing fire. She couldn't remember much after that though. Sighing, Sam wrenched open her eyes to find a big, hairy, brown, _rat_ standing right over her. She let out a scream, not the best she had ever done but perfect for the moment.

"Ah, please refrain from that noise, child. It is most unpleasant to my ears." The rat murmured, looking at her quizzically.

"You can-You can-" Sam sputtered.

"I can speak, yes."

"Really Sam, _this_ is what throws you into a fit?" Jake laughed, and Sam turned to see him enter the room. "So you're perfectly fine with half ghosts, full ghosts, dragons, monsters, weird mutant turtles, that little all powerful jewel around your neck, _ninjas_, but you're weirded out by a talking rat?"

"You cannot criticize, young dragon, your scream was worse than the girl here." The rat chuckled, and Jake just glowered.

"So who are you? I'm sorry, I think I hit my head or something, and where am I?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"I am Master Splinter, this is my home, and according to my sons you have all met earlier in a sewer tunnel." He smiled, carefully taking a seat beside the stiffening girl. "My sons are Leonar-"

"Wahoo!" A voice yelled, and a huge turtle came flying into the room on a skateboard. Sam watched shocked as he skated the whole room, and was quickly followed by another turtle yelling at him that he cheated.

"Get back here, Mikey!" A third turtle called, and was rushing in on a bike.

"Wait up you guys!" Another yelled, rushing in on a skateboard. The three turtles quickly cornered the turtle called 'Mikey', and dog piled him while laughing.

"Get off! Your shell is crushing me, Raph!" Mikey shouted desperately, and Sam started laughing. The turtles automatically froze upon hearing her voice, and quickly unpiled themselves to meet the awakened girl.

"Um, so you're up." One began awkwardly.

"How are you? Raph said you took a bad hit to the head." Another added in, and Sam wanted to roll her eyes. They were suddenly so awkward, and they had been taking on ninjas earlier! One turtle in an orange mask was fidgeting awkwardly, and another was trying to stand still as they let her inspect them with a small smile. Since when did she make giant turtles nervous.

"And you are?" She decided to ask instead.

"These are my sons, the ones I was trying to tell you about earlier." Master Splinter smiled, gesturing to the turtle boys. All four stood quietly as she waited for some kind of introduction.

"So, do I have to guess or what?" Sam finally sighed.

"I can't believe you're finally up, move, move!" The orange masked turtle said distractedly, pushing Sam further down the couch. "This awesome new show is on, I mean it is the best show ever created! Now shush! It's on!" He said quickly, turning the TV on and shushing her to be quiet. "Oh, and I'm Mikey, nice to meet you." He suddenly said, turning to smile at her, quickly shaking her hand, and then turning to be absorbed back into the TV show.

"My youngest." Master Splinter apologized.

"Me too." Sam smiled, both her and Master Splinter getting up so the orange turtle could have the couch to himself. "Well, technically I'm an only child so I guess I'm the oldest too." She mused aloud.

"Well, I'm the official oldest. Hey, I'm Leo, and I apologize for my brother's behavior."

"He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the world." The red masked turtle told her, rolling his eyes in his younger brother's direction. "I'm Raph, now if you'll excuse me, I have a punching bag that needs breaking in." And with that, another brother went off to do something Sam just wanted to laugh at. So far, this little family had a TV addict, a fight-a-holic, and a talking rat. The last one still spooked her.

"Excuse him, he's just as bad as Mikey." The fourth brother, one in a purple mask, smiled coming up. "I'm Donny, the genius of the family. And now, you had a really bad bump on your head, how are you feeling light headed? Nauseous?" Donny asked, coming over to feel Sam's head carefully.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache. Oh, and I'm Sam, and I'm guessing you've met Jake." She smiled, pointing toward her dragon friend.

"Oh, we know him." Leo nodded with a small smile.

"We've met up before, Sam. New York's not that big." Jake shrugged, coming to stand beside her.

"This place is huge! And is someone going to tell me where I am? Or what time is it? And where am I?" Sam demanded, looking around herself with an analyzing gaze.

"We're in the turtles' lair, it's in the sewer system. Um, I don't know what time it is though. Donny?" Jake asked, turning to the genius brother.

"About noon." Donny shrugged.

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed. "I gotta get going! Why didn't anyone wake me? My mother's going to freak, and then _kill_ me! How do I get out of here? And where exactly is here? Jake, I need to get home, like _yesterday_. We need to get going, now!" Sam said quickly, heading toward the lair's door.

"A calm mind promotes clarity, Sam. Breath." Master Splinter said quietly, standing still with a look of a master's unconditional patience and tranquility.

"My mother will kill me if she finds out I'm not up in my room. We're not exactly best friends if you know what I mean. She disapproves of everything I do, and if she finds out I got a _dragon_ to get me out of my dungeon tower she will kill me, Master Splinter. And then she'll ground me til I'm thirty! I need out of that house, Master, before I'm suffocated to death." Sam replied quickly, getting all her words out in a rush.

"Quiet, Sam." Master Splinter shushed. "Patience is a virtue, child. I would expect more from Jazporel's apprentice."

"You _know_ about Jazporel?" Sam asked thunderstruck.

"She was a legend passed in many cultures, but my home believed her story, knew her true story. And I know that little necklace you wear isn't a typical commodity." Master Splinter replied, walking toward her. "May I?" He asked, and reached with one paw to finger the jewel lightly. His hand quickly shot away from it upon contact. "Protection." He murmured, holding his paw to his chest.

"Master?" Leo asked worriedly.

"It is nothing my son. The jewel protects Sam it seems, it will allow no in else to touch it."

"I was able to break through its barrier." Jake spoke up.

"It knew you were trying to protect Sam here, I do not think it would allow you touch the jewel itself." Master Splinter replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"Let's see." Jake replied, reaching out to touch the blue crystal. A electric bolt shot out of the jewel's depths, shocking Jake's hand and making him draw back.

"Just as I believed." Master Splinter nodded. "Only Sam and Jazporel can possess it, and I would believe a child of your line, Sam, but no normal creature will ever hold the ability to possess it. The jewel is to powerful for ordinary creatures such as ourselves."

"So what? I'm powerful?" Sam asked crossing her arms. She was the least powerful person she knew, and apparently she had the ability to hold the most powerful jewel in the universe?

"Exactly." Master Splinter replied.

"Cool." Sam smiled, and then turned back to Jake. "So, can we get out of here? I still need to get out of here before my mother puts me 6-feet under."

"I do not believe your mother that cruel." Master Splinter replied with a smile.

"Eh, maybe not. But she would do anything to make us look normal, that a fact." She replied, and headed toward the lair's door again. "Bye Master Splinter, see ya boys!" Sam called, exiting the lair.

"Yeah, yeah, bye!" Mikey called distractedly.

"Yeah, nice meeting ya." Raph called with a grunt, whacking a powerful punch into his bag.

"I'll lead you two out of here." Donny said, getting in front of the two non-turtles.

"Thanks." Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wait, wait one second." Leo suddenly called, and the trio about to leave turned to look back at the eldest. "You wake you in a strange place, inhabited by _mutant_ _turtles_, and you don't even want to know how we got like this? How strange is your life anyway?" Sam let loose a gust of air.

"My life is not normal." She sighed with a sarcastic smile. "But sure, let's here the story. It's not like my mother's about to kill me, or that you're the strangest thing I've seen tonight. Or in all my life really."

"I don't want to know." Donny said backing off as the the trio came back to sit on the sofa.

"Master?" Leo asked, but the Master simply shook his head with a fatherly smile.

"No, my son. I have told the story of our origins countless times, to April, to Casey, to many a mutant or human, I do believe you should have the opportunity to tell our origins." Master Splinter replied, letting his eldest tell the turtles' story.

"Thank you, Master." Leo replied, coming to sit beside the impatient girl. "We started our lives as normal baby turtles, our father as a normal rat. But this ooze created by The Shredder twisted our DNA, altered our intelligence and and changed our destinies. We learned how to speak, how to think, and the most important aspect that changed our lives was Father teaching us Bushido and martial arts. We are not simply mutated turtles, we are teenage mutant ninja turtles, and we protect New York City from villains like the The Shredder, Hun, and any idiot who tries to destroy our city. Like Jake's said, we've met up a couple of times because some of our enemies cross or they decide to work together. We have some knowledge of other creatures like us out there, but not much. People like us seem to stay in the shadows, but Jake's a powerful ally in times of need. There's a lot of other things we usually tell human guests, but you weren't paying any attention to me were you?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, turning from staring at a clock she hadn't seen.

"Never mind, Donny show them out please."

"It _was_ nice to meet you, but I fear my mother more than I find your wonderful history of the origins of your mutations interesting." Sam smiled getting up with Jake at her side.

"See ya on the streets?" Jake asked Raph, and the red masked turtle gave a nod with a smile.

"I'll come back, okay? And you can do this whole story thing again, all right? Nice meeting ya, bye!" Sam said, leading the way out of the lair.

"That girl has much to learn." Master Splinter murmured as the black haired Jazporel's Jewel owner disappeared out of the lair.

"I'll say, she totally didn't even care about this show!" Mikey complained.

"Yes, _that's_ why this whole thing went wrong."


	5. Another Day

"Grounded! _Grounded_! No, sneaking out deserves something worse than groundation, it deserves dresses, bright, _pink_ dresses! Are you trying to kill me? This will torture my faint heart, ruin our family's reputation, and you are _so_ not going to that _metal_ concert, ever Samantha!" Mrs. Manson roared, pacing back and forth with an agitated gait and a fury in her eyes.

"We are very disappointed in you, Samantha. I thought we had raised you better, dear, I thought you cared if we were distraught or not." Her father sighed in disappointment.

"I didn't mean to, I-"

"'I didn't mean to'?" Mrs. Manson repeated shocked. "So, it was just some weird little act of nature that you suddenly appeared _outside_ your room, late at night when we had no idea where you were and were about to call the police, and _you didn't mean to_?"

"Um,"

"That's exactly right! 'Um', indeed! This has filled me with great regret, but maybe now you'll be able to fill the high heels you were destined to wear." Mrs. Manson replied, and an interesting gleam entered her eye. "My punishment is thus, you are not grounded."

"Yes!" Sam laughed, a grin on her face.

"_But_," Mrs. Manson interrupted. "You will be going shoe shopping with me, five times this week, and four the next, then three, then two, and so on until your punishment is finished." Sam gulped in fear. "And not just shoes, we will be going dress shopping, adequate skirts that a respectable woman would wear, and _cute_ blouses." Her mother smirked, and Sam felt her jaw drop.

"Excuse me? Are you kidding me?" Sam gasped, her eyes wide.

"My dear little Sam, my only darling daughter, you _know _I never kid." Her mother smiled, a compassionate edge tinted in her voice.

"Is-Is that everything?" Sam swallowed, not wanting to face the music.

"Of course not, you should know me by now." Her mother grinned. "You are also forbidden from skateboarding, on an indoor park, and outdoor park, or just skateboarding in general. Do I make myself clear?"

"Honey, isn't that a little intense? She is still a child." Her father interjected, and Sam pleaded her mother to let her father have his way as usual.

"No, dear, she is 14 years old, almost 15. She is not ready to take on any responsibility, she still insists on wearing that _goth_ clothes, and she will never be able to control the family's company. I will not see the company driven into the ground by our own daughter!" Her mother exclaimed, raising her voice in exasperation.

"Dear, that is quite harsh." Sam's father murmured.

"Well, she need to learn to grow up." Mrs. Manson snapped. "And added on to the already decided punishment is this: You will be working with your father for three months once we return to Amity Park, that is every ounce of your free time Samantha, that includes late nights. You will learn about our company from the bottom on up, you will know _everything_."

"WHAT?" Both Sam and her father shouted in shock.

"Dear I'm sure that-"

"Please no, mother, I'll do anything-"

"-Quite a horrible idea, it won't work-"

"-I'll even go girly jewelry shopping and-"

"Please, my dear, if you love me at all-"

"Don't do this to me!" Both Sam and her father ended in unison.

"I have decided. Do not push me to add another month, Samantha, Dear." Mrs. Manson said firmly and quickly walked away.

"Please, dad, don't let this happen to me." Sam begged. "I _do _loveyou, but I have a _life_, and she's trying to ruin it for me!"

"And I love you dearly sweetheart, but this must not come to fruition." Mr. Manson replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"Three _months_? What is mother thinking?" Sam cried.

"She's not." Her father sighed.

"So, am I grounded or what?" Sam asked.

"Your mother said no, you just owe her all those shopping trips. I wish you luck, Samantha. And please, don't push your mother any further. Three months? I don't think I could survive anything longer!"

"Cool, I think I can manage that. So can I go? I'm supposed to be meeting my friends later."

"Of course, sweetheart. Just, please don't be late again, your mother went into cataclysmic shock when you didn't show up for breakfast or brunch this morning." Mr. Manson replied. "I'm assuming it was for a good reason. Please tell me you weren't alone with some boy, Samantha. I thought you liked that Danny boy? He isn't of your caliber, of course, but didn't you like him?"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay. Just please be safe, Samantha." He pleaded, and with a smile exited the room. Letting out a breath of air, Sam fell back into her chair with a sigh. Her mother just couldn't leave her alone!

333

Sam was getting mad. Now she was banned from skating, completely, and she had to deal with a _shopping spree_. She was gonna go ballistic. And now she had to walk everywhere, which was gonna take forever, and she had to deal with not only an American Dragon, but ninjas who wanted her for some reason, she was apparently supposed to take on Purple Dragons while she was in NYC, and she now knew that giant mutant turtles lived underneath the ground in the sewer systems. Sam wasn't completely sure, but she had a feeling that this summer would be so much more crazier than last summer.

No, that wasn't a feeling, she knew it would be.

"Sam! Hey, wait up!" A voice called, and turning Sam found Jake, Trixie, and Spud running up to her.

"Hey girl, how's it hangin?" Spud smiled.

"Sam, what have you been up to? Jake told us that necklace of yours is putting you in danger, take it off, now." Trixie demanded.

"My necklace did what?" Sam asked confused, fingering the blue orb.

"Jake, you didn't tell her? You idiot!" Trixie groaned. "How is she supposed to stay safe if she doesn't even know what's going on?"

"Jake, not cool man." Spud agreed with a wise nod.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Sam asked patiently, crossing her arms and looking at each friend in turn.

"Jake, tell her." Trixie demanded.

"Well, Sam, remember last night when you got knocked out by that ninja?" Jake began with a fidget, and Sam's head still throbbed in remembrance of the attack. "Well, before Raph got us out of there and into the lair, we heard one of the ninjas shout, 'We will get the Jewel Child!'. Of course Raph knocked him out, but Raph told his brothers and their Sensei about it, and they think The Shredder wants your necklace. And The Shredder is the worst villain I have ever crossed paths with. He's evil incarnate, and I don't say that a lot. Whatever you do Sam, don't let him get your jewel, and please, don't try _anything _dangerous for now, okay?" Sam's head reeled. She had something this Shredder wanted, and she was now supposed to go into hiding. Uh, uh. No way. This was her summer vacation, and she wasn't going to be spending anymore of her free time with her mother if she could help it.

"Well, that's something, isn't it?" Sam began slowly. "So, what do you want me to do? Not go out at night, don't go down the abandoned alley way? Not help someone who's about to be beaten up by a Purple Dragon? Look Jake, that's who I am! I'm a night person, a goth remember? I _will_ help out someone who needs my help, and if this Shredder wants my necklace he won't get it. No one can touch it but me, so I think I'm pretty safe. Don't worry about me, I can take it."

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that, I-" Jake began, but Sam cut him off.

"Jake, I'm not a little kid, I am 14 years old and I don't need someone risking their neck if I can help it. I'll be perfectly fine, I promise, well I hope so. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find some sort of transportation that can take over as a skateboard replacement. See ya Spud, bye Trix, adios Jake." And with that said Sam continued on her way.

333

"So, what do you think? The jade or aqua? I can't decide! I know this jade dress was made by Armani, but this aqua gown matches a pair of shoes I have at home!" Mrs. Manson asked, looking at a tri fold mirror with a frown. We were at an elaborately over the top department store, and Sam's mother was trying on every dress under the sun, and that was making Sam want to throw up. All the pastels, and the bright colors, and the _pink_, Sam wasn't doing to well. "Samantha? What do you think? Should I just try on the cream one again?" Her mother prompted, holding up a cream knee length dress.

"How about the blue one?" Sam replied awkwardly. "It looked nice on you?"

"How true, how true. I did like that one, especially the sparkles and the shimmer on it!" Her mother exclaimed rushing back into the changing room with a squeal. Sam sat shocked for a moment. Did she actually just give her mother fashion advice? Okay, New York was officially bad news for her. "Okay Samantha, I'm coming out." Her mother called, and Sam's jaw dropped when she saw the woman before her. Sam had always known blue was pretty on her mother, even when Mrs. Manson insisted on pink, she still knew. And in blue, her mother looked gorgeous. It was a simple elegant blue dress, poofed out in the skirt with a shimmery, sparkling thin blue over skirt. The top was made to accentuate her mother's thin figure, and in a gorgeous blue hue Sam just realized her mother was now going to be signing her up for a fashion advice camp. "Stunning! You were right, my darling!" Mrs. Manson cooed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I should sign you up for a fashion camp, as much as you insist on that annoying black you have quite the eye for fashion." And Sam's fears were suddenly realized. "Now, onto the shoes! If I get this gown then I must have the perfect pair of shoes. And as for you, darling, how about some heels?"

333

Sam was exhausted. Her mother had dragged her all over New York City's finest malls, and then all the exclusive boutique's her mother could find! And every store repelled her with its bright colors and cheerful atmosphere, she was thinking she was going to lose it when her mother finally said they were going home, and then Sam paled at the thought of having to do this again tomorrow. But for now she was free, and she was going to find the nearest goth happy place she could find. She needed some darkness, not so much bright, happy, pastels. So after a quick break and staying off her feet, Sam headed out. After some searching, she found a goth friendly poetry night coffee shop, and with a grin went in. Everyone was wearing black, candles were the only source of lighting, and on stage a woman was reading a depressing poem about her dead cat. Black roses decorated each table as a centerpiece, and with a smile of delight Sam sank into a seat to listen. The mid afternoon sun was completely blocked by black tinted windows, and Sam nodded as the woman told of how much you miss something after it's gone. The lady finished her poem, and while scattered clapping echoed over the room she sat down.

"That was Matilda Croft, wonderful poem Matilda." An unhappy voice called over a speaker. "Who would like to share their depression with us now? Anyone?" Sam stood up and took the stage. She didn't know why she wanted to speak, she just knew she had something to say.

"Hey, I'm Sam, and this is my poem.

'What's the use?

Everyone thinks you can't do anything.

They think you're weak, they think they need to protect you.

But I can stand, and I can fall, without any help from one of you.

I am strong, and I proud. I can laugh, and I can cry.

My heart is dark, but my eyes see light. I don't cry when the curtains rise.

I am strong and I am proud, I am a slayer in the night.

You think you know me, you think I need to be protected.

You call me a jewel that needs some saving.

But I'm more than you think, I'm not the damsel in distress.

I can be my own savior, my own knight for the fight.

You think I'm small, I know nothing at all.

But I'm not weak, I'm not what you think.'"

Smiling, Sam took a little bow and hopped off the stage to a crowd of cheers. It was a goth's personal struggle, to be who they were when the world told them differently. It was a goth's anthem, she just put into poetry form.

"Sam everyone!" The MC called with a hidden smile in his words. "Who thinks they can beat that poem, huh? Anyone? Sam, want to get back up?" The MC asked, and Sam declined politely. "Anyone else?" The MC called, and a guy got up to speak. Sam listened with a well trained ear to the poems, easily telling the good ones from the greats. Time passed quickly without Sam realizing, and suddenly the shop was closing and Sam found herself in a dark night with a full moon rising above her.

"Uh oh." Sam whispered, heading quickly in the direction of her house. It was a nice night, Sam thought amiably as she cut across an alley way that emptied out closer to her home. It was an alley, so that probably explained what happened next. Ninjas rained down on her, and Sam was automatically hitting the offensive, warding off blows, and fighting for all she was worth.

"Need some help?" A voice called, and four turtle ninjas sprang into action beside her.

"Yep!" Sam replied, and the turtles quickly began beating the black ninjas around her. "Thanks!" She said thankfully as she whacked a black ninja in the face.

"Anything to get to beat a Foot Ninja." One of the boys replied.

"Oh, that's what these are called?" Sam replied conversationally as she punched one of the Foot.

"I was trying to tell you earlier, but you weren't paying any attention." Leo replied with a shrug.

"I said I was sorry!" Sam called defensively.

"Anyway, they work for this guy called The Shredder." Donny called out.

"He's a seriously sick dude." Raph shouted above the clamor.

"I could guess since they're trying to kill me!" Sam replied, kicking a Foot.

"Could ya use that necklace of yours? We need to talk, without all this fighting!" Mikey called out as he pulled out his numchucks.

"I don't really know how to use it, it sorta does what it wants." Sam replied sheepishly, and four voices let out groans.

"Master Splinter was right, she's got no control over it."

"She's still young." A turtle replied in her defense.

"Just try it, Sam."

"I'll try!" Sam finally snapped, focusing her thoughts on her blue orb. "Please help us." She whispered. "Take all these Foot Ninjas away from us." The orb pulsed, and all the Foot Ninjas suddenly glowed blue, and then just disappeared.

"I love that necklace." Mikey laughed.

"Me too." Sam smiled, thanking her jewel silently. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Jake's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Sam shouted surprised, and then another thought occurred to her. "He got kidnapped _again_?"


	6. Plans and Friends

"How can Jake be _gone_?" Sam demanded, and Leo sighed. "Oh no, who else did he get?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He took Sensei." Raph replied quietly.

"Oh no, this is horrible! What are we going to do?" Sam asked horrified.

"I-I don't know." Leo whispered, putting his swords up silently.

"Well we have to do something! Wait, let's backtrack. Who exactly took them?" Sam decided with a calming breath.

"Who else? Stupid Shredder." Mikey muttered.

"Okay, so we at least know who we're up against, right? Now, we just have to figure out why they were taken, and we're gonna have to get them back." Sam rationalized while she started pacing.

"There's only one reason, Sam. That necklace of yours." Donny spoke up.

"The Jewel?" Sam asked bewildered, reaching up to hold the orb around her neck. "Why would he want this? He wouldn't be able to touch it, no one can but me...or Jazporel." Sam suddenly realized. "Jazporel was one of the greatest women who ever lived, if you tried to capture her, the Jewel would probably go to protect her, since it _did_ respond to her first. But what kind of relationship would Jazporel have had with _The Shredder_ that he could even know that she did exist? I mean, it's not like he's lived forever right?" Sam joked, only to find serious faces in reply. "You've got to be kidding, Shredder's lived forever?" She demanded.

"We're not sure about _forever _exactly, but we can say he's lived for maybe a 1,000 years." Donny replied a little unsure himself.

"So how did he know Jazporel then? Was Jazporel stuck in love trapezoid or square or something? And why would Shredder even want Jazporel, she's disappeared off the map since last year, she hasn't shown up anywhere, she's lived her life pretty inconspicuously since her reawakening." Sam asked, still pacing.

"How am I supposed to know?" Donny shrugged.

"Well, somehow Shredder and Jazporel met, and now he's looking for her?" Sam questioned, then shook her head. "No, that's not right. Power? But he wouldn't be able to control it, he'd need to have the jewel's protector to have it work for him. Uh oh." Sam stood still.

"'Uh oh' what?" Leo asked carefully.

"Please don't tell me that he wants me and the Jewel in exchange for Jake and Master Splinter?" Sam gulped, her eyes widening. "I'm not a good servant, I don't know how to take orders!" She cried.

"Don't worry, we're not trading you for them." Raph replied with a promise.

"Thanks." Sam sighed, but her relief with short lived. "So, then what are we gonna do guys? I'm still under punishment for breaking curfew, which was totally not my fault since I ran into a hoard of Foot Ninjas and you guys, but I'm still being punished anyway. Totally not fair." She grumbled.

"We're gonna need you for this rescue, Sam. You're gonna have to make your parents forget, use the jewel, but you have to make them forget that punishment of yours until we get Sensei and that Dragon of yours back." Leo told her firmly.

"You want me to hypnotize my parents?" Sam repeated dubiously.

"Yep." Four voices chorused.

"Well, it's about time you met my parents anyway." She sighed, and then brightened. "Hey, I can get my skateboard back now!"

3333

Two sets of screams echoed inside the Manson Mansion.

"Turtles!"

"Mutants!"

"Freaks!" Both of Sam's parents shouted in unison.

"Calm down, they're totally fine." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Is this what you've been doing? Consorting with-with-with _freaks_?" Her mother demanded, looking at the turtles in revulsion.

"They are my friends and I would be most obliged if you wouldn't call them that." Sam replied hotly.

"Oh no, Samantha, you are going to a mental institution the minute we return to Amity! This is not _normal_! Dear, back me up on this!"

"Your mother is correct, Samantha, this is not a typical friendship." Her father nodded.

"Well excuse me! My friends aren't normal because _I'm _not normal. I was chosen by a woman who locked herself in a Jewel to be its next protector! I battle _ghosts_ at home Mother! I am not your typical everyday, normal, average daughter, Mother! I am a hero!" Sam shouted, and her parents gasped at all the revelations. "Now, you're going to forget everything you have seen and heard tonight, you are gonna relinquish the punishments you put on me, and you are going to sit and watch a movie until I get back from saving an American Dragon and a talking rat!" The Jazporel Jewel glowed, encompassing the whole room in its light and suddenly Sam's parents' eyes' glazed over and with a zombie like dumbness they exited the room and a television was heard clicking on.

"Sorry Sam." Mikey murmured.

"No, it's all right. At least they know now, not that they'll remember anyway." She sighed, leading the way up to the attic. "I use this to hide all of my ghost stuff, all the ropes, and all the converted containers I was smart enough to remember this time." She smiled, clicking on the light to show a converted attic housing about 50 monster converted ghost containers, lots of rope coiled on walls, and a few ghost detectors just to be safe emitting small beeps every few seconds.

"Whoa." One of the turtles murmured, and Sam shrugged with a smile.

"One of the perks of being rich." She grinned, heading for the canisters. "These are monster containers, you turn them on and they suck up monsters, turn them off they'll stay in a sleep mode, and if you press the backup button it'll spit out whatever was sucked in. Rope, just in case you want to tie the dude up. Last year I tied this monster Rahognog up, he was funny." Sam smiled with a remembering sigh. "Wait a second, Rahognog! We could use his help, he walks in the criminal underground system, he could totally help us out!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"'Criminal underground'?" Donny asked.

"Where do you met these people, Sam?" Raph asked wonderingly.

"Well, with Rahognog he was trying to catch me to get his master back, that was Coal Heart, Jazporel's soul mate, and I had to suck him up since he wouldn't just fly away. Then I had to tie him up so I could save Jake because Coal Heart's stupid idiotic brother decided to kidnap Jake and now once again I gotta go save him. Karma's wonderful isn't it?" She ended with a sarcastic smile. The boys just stared on open mouthed. "So anyway, who wants to take me to the opposite side of town?" She asked cheerfully, gathering up canisters, ropes, and one ghost detector for safety measures and threw them all into a backpack. "We ready?"

"Um, sure."

"Cool, we need to get to the docks, I think that's where that horrible building of a lair was anyway." Sam replied with a forgetful sigh as she quickly left the attic and grabbed her skateboard. "Oh how I've missed you." She smiled, exiting her house and hopping on. "Let's go! I have a maybe bad villain to catch!" She laughed, and headed for the docks, an old apprentice of Coal Heart, and a pretty good friend all things considered. The dark shadows of the nigh enveloped Sam as she flew down the streets loving the feeling of being back on her board. She would know Rahognog's lair anywhere, and quickly skated on in through the old hole in the wall.

"A human!"

"Get her!" Monsters shouted, and Sam quickly shouted out the name that could save her.

"Rahognog! It's me! It's Sam!" She shouted as monsters quickly made a grab for her, and then were pushed back by four ninja turtles.

"Sam?" An incredulous voice asked.

"Rahognog!" She laughed. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? So your the new top dog?" She asked, and monsters quickly piled off her.

"Sam?" He repeated.

"Am I really that forgettable, Rahognog?" She asked with her gothic smile. "I've done to many things to actually be forgettable, 'Hognog. I was able to capture you, remember?"

"Course not, but geez, it's been a year! Where have you been? I can't believe this!" The monster laughed, enveloping the human in a hug. He was still a clunky winged, green gator, but his scales had grown a bit darker, losing the sickly shine that she had remembered him as. His wings had grown out as well, but they were still a clunky mess that Sam had to laugh at. She didn't get how his wings could fly so fast, but hey, mysteries keep life interesting.

"I had to go back home to Amity Park, didn't I tell you?"  
>"No, I thought you had ditched me or something!" He laughed, and the two quickly fell into a conversation.<p>

"Sam." Leo prompted, and the girl turned to look at the ninja behind her.

"Oh, sorry!" Sam laughed, turning to face Rahognog again. "Rahog, this is Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey. They're my new super friends it seems. Look, i came for some help. Do you remember Jake? My dragon friend? Well he got captured again, and we need some help. I was wondering if you could help us."

"Jake got captured? By who?" Rahognog asked surprised.

"This guy called The Shredder." Sam replied, and the creature in front of her visibly drew back, and a hiss escaped every creature in the room. "Yeah, that was my thoughts exactly."

"_The Shredder_ has _Jake_?" Rahognog thundered. This is horrible! There is no hope for your friend, Sam. The Shredder is an unstoppable force, he is unbeatable!"

"Oh no, Rahognog, I can't believe you would even say that! You said the same thing about Broken Water, why can't you ever be supportive for me? I need some help, Rahog. Could you please leave your scaredy cat thoughts behind while I go rescue my friend?"

"Sam, you cannot beat The Shredder. He is a thousand times worse than Broken Water ever was, Shredder is the reincarnation of evil itself!"

"The boys here have beat him, what do you say to that?" Sam demanded, gesturing to the turtles behind her.

"They held him down for a moment, but he never taps out." Rahognog said slowly.

"Well, thanks for nothing Rahognog." She sighed, turning to leave. "Nice seeing you again, let's do it again next year..._if I survive_."

"Sam I-"

"See you at the fight, Rahognog. I'm getting my friends back, no matter what. I still have the Jazporel Jewel remember?" She smirked, looking once over her shoulder before hopping on her board and speeding away.


	7. So Shredder, let's fight

Sam was getting mad. Not only had she been dissed by Rahognog, but her parents were total strangers, and the turtles trying to calm her down behind her weren't helping anything.

"Sam, he'll be there, he's just afraid of Shredder, everyone is, sorta." Mikey called out as Sam speed down a hill on her board.

"We're not." Raph grumbled.

"Well, we sorta are half the time. We've got enough anger at him to _not_ be mad, but at the same time, we are. It's sorta hard to explain, but even though we don't seem scared of him, we still are. Does that make any sense?" Mikey spoke, and Sam skidded to a halt as realization dawned on a personal dilemma.

"How did I not realize this?" She whispered, grabbing her board in her hand as she paced.

"Realize what?" Leo asked trying to keep up with her as she paced back and forth quickly.

"I am such an idiot!" Sam replied. "I stopped being me, I lost part of who I was! Huh, that explains a lot of things...I get it now! I was so scared of who I was, cuz I was sorta a little immature, and with Mother trying to force me into the family business I became someone I wasn't but I was to scared of being _me_ to switch back. I looked like I was in total control, but I never was because I was scared of myself! Mikey, you're a genius!" She laughed. "I have to go back to who I am, why didn't I see this earlier? This explains so much." Sam wondered aloud.

"Personal revelations aside, can we go get our Sensei back now?" Raph broke in. Sam began to grin as another thought popped up.

"Course, and I have an idea for that too."

333

The wind gently blew Sam's hair as she stood up alone on the rooftop, toying gently with the orb around her neck. A smug grin was on her face, a glimmer dancing in her eyes. She was Samantha Manson, and she was going to be herself. Gentle thuds fell behind her, and Sam turned to find ninjas falling down around her.

"Hey boys, you ready to play?" She asked with a smile, taking on the ninjas with a smirk. She was searching for who she was, and until she got herself back, she was going to do her best to at least get part of it right. Punching a ninja in the face, Sam realized there was a whole process of growing up, that you eventually lost who you were in exchange for someone else. Kicking a Foot, Sam knew she wasn't ready, and if she was going to be battling ninjas and bad guys for a while, she better stay who she was before having a personal growth in personality. Just as quickly as the ninjas had appeared, they were gone, leaving Sam alone on a rooftop while a guy in a metal armor dropped down. His armor had sharp spikes jutting out, and just as the turtles had told her, metal claws on his hands. "You the dude who's been ruining my vacation? It was totally not fair, extremely inconsiderate, and if you could do me a favor and just jump off the roof right now I would be totally happy."

"Silence, human!" The man before Sam growled in a shout.

"Don't you tell me what to do. I have a mother who is so focused on running my life I would love it if you wouldn't, got that?" Sam shot back with hands on her hips.

"Insolent peasant, how dare you address me in such a manner?" The Shredder demanded in a threatening tone, and Sam just scoffed.

"Pretty easily, actually. Do you want to dance? 'Cuz I have a bunch of more important things I'd rather be doing than talking with _you_." Sam suddenly wrinkled up her nose. "Gross, did you know your breath smells like sour milk?" She demanded, and The Shredder let lose a roar and came on the attack.

"No one dares to address me as such! I am Lord Shredder, ruler of Earth!" He yelled, slashing at the goth with a fury.

"Geez, your temper is gonna get you in serious trouble, dude." Sam tsked, warding off blows with the sword Leo was kind enough to donate to her cause. The blue bandana'd boy was pretty awesome, Sam thought slicing with the sword. Sorta like Jake, but not so dumb. Really, her not get into trouble? Please, Jake didn't know the first thing about her.

"Silence worm!" Shredder thundered, and Sam let loose a petite yawn.

"You're not really trying, this is pretty boring. I'd be having more fun with my mom on a shopping trip, and that is not a pretty sight." Sam shuddered, advancing with her sword.

"What kind of trickery are you up to?" Shredder demanded as the Jewel began to glow, and Sam faltered. She hadn't asked for its help, so who was it responding to?

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice shouted, and Sam turned to find Rahognog and a hoard of minions behind him.

"Rahognog! Long time no see." She grinned, returning to her advance upon Shredder as the minions and Foot Soldiers began a face off.

"Heard you needed some help, so here I be." The gator replied, and Sam gave a nod of appreciation as she ducked a swipe of claws.

"Dude, I was having a meaningful conversation." Sam snapped as a Foot ran at her, only to be blocked by one of Rahog's back up. "And I would appreciate it if you would just but out!" She shouted, slamming her sword into his armor as the turtles appeared and took over the attack for her. "Help me find Jake and Sensei." She whispered to her Jewel, which glowed briefly before beginning to tug her toward a fire escape. "Rahognog, can you keep it up?" She shouted as she began her descent.

"For you!" He shouted back, and Sam quickly let the orb guide her down the stairs, across the road, and into the basement of the building to face off against Hun and some small metal robots.

"So we meet again, the dragon's girlfriend." Hun laughed. "Let's see how you do against my mousers!" He laughed, and the mousers sprang to life and started after the goth girl.

"Totally not cool, Hun!" She shouted as she sliced into the metal hide of the creatures.

"Is for me." Hun taunted, watching the mousers attack their latest victim. "Let's see you survive this without any help, little girl." Sam ground her teeth in anger as a mouser came up chomping.

"I. Will. Beat. You." She ground out as she gave a golf swing into a line of mouser robots.

"Let's see." Hun replied as she slammed her sword into another then ran at the tattooed man. He let a shocked look come over his face as the girl approached, then laughed as he back handed her across the room to be swallowed up by some mousers. A blue glow echoed over the room, and the mousers were disintegrated leaving only one really angry goth girl in its place.

"Get out of here. _NOW_!" Sam yelled, and the Jazporel Jewel lifted Hun off his feet, and flung him up the stairway to the main floor above. "And stay gone!" She shouted, and ran to the closed door he had been guarding. Tied up and gagged was a dragon boy and a talking rat, who started squirming and trying to shout the minute they saw her. "Nice to see you to." She sighed in relief, running to ungag and untie them.

"How did you?" Jake asked, then just shook his head. "Ah, you're Sam, you just do these things."

"Thank you." She grinned as she untied Master Splinter.

"Where are my sons?" Was his immediate first question.

"Battling Shredder, now, I have a plan to complete, so if you'll excuse me." She grinned, getting up and racing out the door. It was time for part two of her quickly thought up plan.

3333

The battle raged up on top of the roof, and the turtle boys were surprised the cops weren't suddenly showing up.

"Where is the Jewel Child?" Shredder roared. "Do you wish a painful death for your Father?" He demanded with a sickish smile. The turtles yelled, and began to fight harder and for all they were worth.

"Oroku!" A voice shouted out, and all the fighting ceased. Standing on the rooftop edge was a woman in a long white dress with a red design spanning her middle. The suddenly appearing woman had lightly curled brown hair, bright blue eyes, eyes that matched a jeweled necklace around her neck, pale skin, and a heart shaped face with a pitying smile on it.

"Ja-Jazporel!" Shredder whispered shocked.

"Oroku Saki, it has been a long time." The woman's voice murmured, drifting on a wind.

"What-What are you doing here? You were dead!" Shredder demanded, taking a step backward. The Foot saw the hesitation in command, the unseen fear in his eyes, the slight tremor in his voice, and they knew this woman was so powerful she could destroy their master without even looking.

"Dead?" The woman repeated with a dubious tint. "Do I appear dead, Oroku? Do you believe me defeated?" She smirked, taking a delicate step off the edge toward Oroku Saki. "If the great little Oroku Saki couldn't defeat me, why do you think a mere mortal could?" She demanded with a superior smile. "I am never defeated Oroku, I inspire fear in my enemies Oroku, or did you forget?" The woman asked with a laugh, reaching Oroku with a tilted head and a quizzical expression. No expression could be read from behind Shredder's mask, but the woman continued anyway. "Of course you do, Oroku. The day _I_ am not the greatest is the day you should crawl into a ball and cry. I won't destroy you, at least not today, but my permission is with everyone who seeks your downfall. Now, get out of New York City, get out of all the United States. I will find you where ever you go, Oroku, always remember that, but I want you gone. I want you to run away as a coward. _Leave_, now." The woman smiled, and a gasp escaped everyone as The Shredder took to his feet and ran in fear. He was suddenly hauled back by a blue glow just as he was about to disappear though. "And remember Oroku, you try anything, and I will know." She laughed, and Oroku let out a scream as the light shocked him and he was set back down on the rooftop. "Now go, and get out, and stay out." The woman ordered coldly, and with a whimper The Shredder jumped from the rooftop and disappeared. The turtles watched shocked as the woman turned to the Foot, and gave the same command. "I am _your_ masters' master. I demand you leave, so goodbye." She smiled, giving a final wave of dismissal and the Foot fled. She then turned to the turtles. "So boys, how'd I do?" She laughed, and the figure melted away to reveal a girl pretty familiar to them.


	8. A Familiar Face

"So, everything went according to plan." Sam clapped with a smile.

"_That_ was the plan?" Raph asked doubtful.

"Course, the plan was no plan at all. Just a bit of fluff all wound together." Sam grinned.

"Pretty smart for a human." Raph nodded with a secretive smile.

"Thank you, thank you." She replied with a bow. "It all started with Mikey's actually pretty smart words. I thought, first I had my revelation, but after that, I started thinking why would Shredder care about a girl supposedly dead? I get the power, but there's always something behind that. Then I started on this line of thought, what if Shredder was scared of Jazporel? What if getting her jewel was the only way he would ever feel like he had one upped her? The only way Shredder would feel like he could rule the galaxy was if he didn't feel scared of little Jazporel and her Jewel, so my brilliant mind came up with the perfect plan. Shredder seems pretty invincible, but that was just a front to a fear he wasn't ever going to admit. So, we bring back a certain Jewel Keeper, scare a certain metal head out of his mind, and get back home in time for breakfast. Beautiful, simply perfect." Sam explained in a single breath.

"It makes sense. Maybe." Leo allowed, and Sam sighed in reply.

"The only thing I know for certain is Shred Head will be back, he'll want to nurse his wounds and come back for a round two, so you guys better be ready to take him on." Sam warned.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Mikey demanded with an exasperated tone.

"Now, I've done a lot of interesting things. I've been to the Ghost Zone and back, I've been possessed by an evil plant, and I've kissed a Transylvanian. But I think wearing Jazporel's skin was one of the oddest things I've ever done! It was...weird." Sam began remembering the experience with a tingling in her heart.

"Why?" Donny asked interested.

"It was just...odd. She seemed so powerful, and even though I wasn't her, I felt her power. Her...essence. It was almost like she herself was taking me over, her actual spirit, but I'm to stubborn to be possessed twice."

"Hm, if Jazporel was-"

"_Is._" Sam corrected.

"If Jazporel _is_ still alive, and she is still good, why would her essence take over you? She's not evil." Donny wondered aloud.

"Pretty benevolent." Sam agreed.

"I believe it is the power Jazporel possesses." Master Splinter suddenly spoke up, and the group turned to look at the wise rat. "Even without her Jewel, Jazporel was born gifted. She was born with power, that was one reason the Jewel asked her for her protection. Nothing is random in this life, it is all ordered just so. I believe you did wear her skin, Sam, and her power washed over you, and that is why her skin tried to remain attached to yours. But even so, I have a feeling you want to get moving. Something you have left undone?" Master Splinter asked with a glimmer of a smile in his eyes.

"I have one thing." Sam replied with a sly smile. "One little thing that won't be left alone til I get out of NYC. I promise you that much."

333

The scrape of wheels on rails filled Sam's ears as she entered the skate park she was forbidden to enter. She might have been forbidden, but with a slight command her parents would never even remember they had ever forbidden her to go to. The sigh of metal and wheels grated her ears, and she winced as a dude fell off his board.

"Yo, girl!" A familiar voice shouted. "I demanded a rematch and you skipped out. You owe me one, girl."

"For the thousandth time my name is Sam, S-A-M, got that?" Sam replied hotly.

"Rematch. _Now_." He thundered.

"Geez Louise, you're weird." Sam muttered, brushing past him. She quickly hopped on her board and drifted, easily circling the mean racer before you. "And you want a rematch and I don't even know your name, that's pretty smart."

"I know the name of the girlie girl I'm about to beat." He replied, and Sam huffed in exasperation.

"You're kinda annoying. Let's just race already, I'm getting bored, and my new philosophy on life is to not ever be bored."

"Black Hole." He replied crossing his arms.

"Nah, I've already beat you on it, let's try something, anything else." Sam replied with a smile. "And do I have to drag a name out of you? Or would you rather just be Nameless?"

"I'm Danny." He replied.

"Lovely." Sam replied, and knew the course she wanted. "Let's race in the sewer system. From here to Central Park, pretty easy huh?" She grinned. Danny contemplated it for a second, and then gave a half smile and a nod.

"And you know, I wasn't trying to be mean before, I just wanted to see you race." He replied as he hopped on his board and we rolled out. Now Sam had a better chance to see the racer, and he had black hair and green eyes, almost like her Danny. He was wearing red shorts and a baggy black Tee, and had an unnatural elegance on his board. His skin was almost brown from to much sunlight, and his teeth were bright white in complete opposite of the skin tone. Sam quietly led the way into the system below, and called out the most important words any racer every hears.

"Ready? Set. GO!" She yelled, and the two immediately flew down the dirty tunnels. Sam elbowed Danny when he got to close for comfort, and he kept trying to push her out of the way with a grin. The flew down the tunnels, getting smacked with sewer water and horrendous smells the entire time. Sam finally got ahead, and skidded to a halt underneath the manhole for Central Parker. "I do believe I creamed you. Again." She smiled, kicking the board into her hand.

"I kinda knew it." Danny replied, and Sam knew he was hiding something.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously, taking a step back toward the ladder leading up.

"What were you thinking taking on The Shredder?" Danny replied again with a grin, and his appearance quickly shifted from the racer Danny before her into her ghostly Danny.

"What the?" Sam demanded climbing on the first ring of the ladder.

"Surprise Sam!" He laughed, quickly flying up and grabbing her off the ladder and zooming straight up into Central Park. Sam laughed as her friend set her down.

"What are you doing here, Danny? And why did you pretend to be mean to me?" Sam asked.

"Eh, I heard a few rumors you had gotten into a boatload of trouble here, something about a Jewel? And when you said you were going back I decided to follow, and you took on _The Shredder_?" Danny asked flabbergasted.

"Not alone, I had a few friends." Sam replied defensively.

"Don't you always." Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"And why was your appearance so weird before? Back at the first race you were practically evil, Danny." Sam asked curiously.

"I owe that to our dear friend Tucker, he made a new invention before you left." Danny grinned. "He made this feature changer or something like that, it let him change the appearance of whoever he zapped his invention at. It wasn't permanent, so I had to make it count when I demanded a race. You actually beat me!" He remembered shocked. "Since when can you board?"

"Since when could you?" Sam asked in reply. The two just rolled their eyes and laughed. "So, welcome to the great big NYC, want to see the place?" Sam asked eagerly, spreading her arms wide in the direction of the city.

"Sure, Sam. Do you want to show it to me on the ground or up in the air?" Danny asked, and Sam just smiled.

"Either way." Sam replied, and Danny immediately scooped her up and started flying. "Over there is the Empire State Building, and over there is-" A sudden roar echoed over the sky, and a flying dragon smashed into Danny.

"What in the world?" Danny asked surprised as he was thrown backward. He tightened his grip on Sam as the dragon flew back into him, and tried to quickly tug Sam from his grip.

"Jake?" Sam asked surprised as Danny lost his grip on her and she fell into Jake's arms. "What are you doing?" She asked surprised as he started flying away from Danny. Danny let out a yell and quickly flew after her dragon friend, and the impact shook Sam from her friend's grip and she started falling.

"Give her back!" Danny's voice shouted as she started down.

"No one's going to _kidnap_ Sam on my watch!" Jake yelled back.

"Kidnap? She my friend!"

"Friend? What are you talking about?"

"She's my best friend, we live in the same city!"

"Then you weren't trying to steal her because of her Jewel?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny demanded.

"Nothing, wait- where's Sam?" Jake asked in horror, and the two flying beings looked down to watch a certain goth spiraling towards certain doom.


	9. Two Boys, One City

Sam was still falling, and falling.

"Sam!" A pair of voices chorused, and she felt an exasperated sigh escape her mouth as her Jewel suddenly stopped Sam's fall. She was practically levitating, and she tried not to look down as the boys came up to her.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked immediately.

"I am so sorry, Sam. I can't believe I let you fall!" Danny added in shocked.

"Fine, fine." Sam replied, waving the apologies off. "At least I'm alive, that's gotta count for something." She smiled. "Now, Danny I'd like you to meet the American Dragon Jake Long, and Jake this is Danny Fenton. He also goes by Danny Phantom back in Amity Park, so he responds to either. Now boys, say hello." Sam instructed. The two boys turned to each other grudgingly, and spit out a hello. "That's great! Now, let's get down before someone starts wondering why there's a dragon, a ghost boy, and a flying girl in the sky." Sam said, and started floating down quickly flanked by her dragon and her ghost. "So Danny, out of the one building you saw, what do you think of Jake's town?" She asked sociably.

"It's okay I guess. Lots of buildings though, lots of places to hide in." Danny mused thoughtfully.

"True, lovely. Now, let's all go back to my place where I can unhypnotize my parents!" Sam said enthusiastically and started walking back the way she had come.

33333

"Ah, Daniel. I thought you were taking a science camp this summer. Were you rejected?" Mr. Manson asked conversationally.

"Um, it was a sci-fi camp." Danny replied a little nervously.

"And his name's Danny, Dad, not Daniel." Sam butted in.

"And who is this, um, fine young fellow?" Mr. Manson asked, turning to Jake.

"Oh, this is Jake. I met him last summer and we had a total blast!" She grinned.

"Ah, the boy you spent all your time with. Something about a monster and a battle if I recall correctly." Her father mused aloud, and Jake's jaw dropped.

"No!" Sam interjected quickly, but the damage was done.

"A monster attack? Why didn't you call me? You can't take on a monster invasion by yourself!" Danny exclaimed. "I could have protected you. What, did this idiot play your protector?"

"Um, not exactly." Sam hedged.

"'Not exactly'?" Danny repeated dubiously.

"Um, he was sorta passed out the entire time." Sam laughed nervously.

"Hey!"

"Just great, you took on an army of monsters _by yourself_?" Danny thundered thunderstruck.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good."

"It was just this really powerful monster who's sorta lived since the beginning of time. And _then_ I helped Jake stop a monster invasion. Three times in a row, that's pretty diligent of them." Sam remembered aloud, and Jake had to nod in agreement.

"_Three_ monster invasions?" Danny asked, and Sam knew he was about to blow. "What else haven't you told me?"

"Probably a lot." Jake guessed, and Sam whacked him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Sam? I thought we were best friends." Danny asked carefully.

"We are, but some things were better for you to not know." Sam replied, tucking her jewel under her shirt.

"Does it have anything to do with that necklace of yours?" Danny demanded.

"Sorta." Sam hedged, giving him a sheepish half smile.

"You want to elaborate?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Jake broke in, coming to stand in front of Sam to face Danny head on. "It's her life, she doesn't have to tell you everything, _Danny_."

"I am her best friend, it's kind of my job to know everything." Danny replied hotly.

"Well, then maybe you aren't her best friend anymore." Jake said loftily.

"Don't you dare." Danny warned, and Sam knew it was time to intervene.

"So, have either of you been out to the Rockefeller Ice Rink? We could go skating." Sam offered immediately.

"It's summer, and it's about 100 degrees out there." Jake replied, breaking contact with Danny. "It's not even open, Sam."

"Money can do a lot in a stressful situation. Dad?" Sam asked, turning to her father.

"Of course sweetie, it will be open by the time you get there." Her father smiled, and she gave a relieved smile in return.

"Then let's go!" Sam laughed, and after a grateful hug with her dad she ushered her friends out of her house before a fight could break out.

3333

True to his word, the rink was open by the time they got there. A lady was ready with skates, and they were quickly let out onto the ice. Sam immediately took the lead, skating circles, doing twirls, and performing tricks she was almost sure she had forgotten. The peaceful silence was quickly broken by Danny and Jake being left on their own for to long. A fight was breaking out between them, and both were using their alter forms to do it. Claws and Ghost Abilities were quickly acted upon, and Sam had to gasp as the two went at it. What was wrong with them? Why couldn't they get along? She honestly had no idea, and had to use the jewel to pry them apart.

"Both of you, stop it! This is horrible and you know it, so stop it! I can't stand seeing the two of you fight, you're my friends. So knock it off!" Sam demanded hotly, and let them fall to the ground harmlessly as she skated away with a sigh.

3333

The fighting was constant between the two boys wherever Sam took them, and the Jewel's power was relied upon constantly to prevent the whole city finding out about two of America's greatest protectors. Finally, Sam had to just give up in the park and let them have it out, still not getting why they were fighting. Neither one ever gave up, and amazingly they were about evenly matched, so the fight just kept going on.

"I'm going home, okay? When either of you grow up, come see me all right? Til then, adios muchachos!" Sam sighed, and went home to avoid another horrible crisis that would have taken her to. Of course, Sam just has a knack for avoiding being kidnapped, unlike her two friends who can't stop fighting.


	10. A New Problem

Sam sunk into her bed with a sigh. Boys can be so annoying! She thought irritably. All she wanted was one day with both her friends getting along, and all they can do is fight! Was it because they were both big huge heroes? Or was it something more subtle? Sighing, she watched the sun slowly set from her window, and a light tap echo at her window.

"If it's either Jake or Danny, go away! I don't want to talk right now." Sam shouted irritably, but the tap persisted, and a voice called out her name.

"Sam, open up, it's me, Rahognog!" The voice called, and Sam quickly went to open her window. The gator slipped in with an ominous look.

"Rahog, what's wrong?" Sam demanded immediately. "Rahognog!" She snapped when the gator didn't respond.

"He's-He's back." Rahognog whispered. "He burnt down my lair, my home. He-he took them." Rahognog whispered slowly.

"Took who Rahognog?" Sam asked urgently, bringing the creature to take a seat on her bed. "Rahognog, it's gonna be okay, just trust me." Sam told him quietly. Her unnatural friend took a shuddering breath, and looked her in the eyes.

"Shredder's back, and he has the boys. All of them."

"Jake and Danny?" She gasped shocked.

"And the four turtles and their Sensei." Rahognog nodded.

"Oh no." Sam whispered, covering her mouth with her hand in cataclysmic shock. "_All_ the boys. Everyone." Sam whispered in fright. "How- Shredder he- and now..."

"He came back. He found out your trick. He burnt down my home, and everyone within. He did what he had never been able to, he finally caught the turtles and their master and now he has them. He-he kidnapped Jake and Danny after you left them in the park. We-we're alone, Sam. We don't have anyone who can help us." Rahognog whispered slowly, looking at the floor in fear. Sam remained quiet as the shock and fear set in. Alone? What was she going to do? What _could_ she do? The Jazporel Jewel glowed softly in comfort, and she bowed her head in submission.

"We're not alone." Sam finally whispered, and Rahognog looked at her like she was losing it. "We aren't."

"I don't know anyone else in New York City with supernatural powers!" Rahognog cried.

"Heroes don't need supernatural powers, we have to find the vigilantes." Sam realized with a firming resolve. "We need to find Casey, he'll help us out."

"The hockey stick man? He has been ruining business these past few months, I'd like to pay him a visit." Rahognog said with narrowing eyes.

"We are not going to 'visit' him, we're going for help! You can go 'visit' him after we save our friends, now we need help and we need to find Casey!" Sam snapped, and opened her window up again.

"How can you not be frightened?" Rahognog asked astonished.

"I am, of course I am, Rahognog. But I can't let that stop me, Danny's been afraid before, so has Jake, but have either of them given up the fight? And the turtles, they've been scared too, but do you see them giving up anytime soon? I doubt it, Rahognog. And we can't be scared either, it's our time, and we have to be able to stand tall. It's you and me, you ready?" Sam asked firmly, and the creature beside her gave a nod.

"Let's do this, Sam." He replied, and the he grabbed Sam and they jetted out the window to find help.


	11. A Shocking Disturbance

"The guys were _what_?" Casey demanded shocked, really the predominate emotion tonight.

"Kidnapped." Sam said with a sigh, looking down at her feet in shame. "And Jake and Danny are gone to. I should have _known_ Shredder would've seen through that stupid trick, I shoud've known!" Sam said angrily, banging her fist on a table.

"You couldn't have known, Sam." Rahognog said gently.

"But I should've!" Sam exploded angrily. "And now they're gone! Everyone."

"We're gonna get them back Sam, promise. Let me get my mask, and we can head out." Casey told them, leaving the room to return in a white hockey mask, a hoodie, and his infamous hockey stick. "Let's roll." He nodded, and we headed out. We hopped rooftops easily, shouting out if we saw something suspicious. Suddenly Casey called a halt, and we all regrouped as a shadow darted across our rooftop.

"Who's there?" Rahognog called, glancing around the roof with a suspicious gaze. Another shadow darted around the roof top, quickly followed by two others.

"Who's there?" Sam called out in warning. Two more shadows flitted across the roof, and the three quickly got in a fighting stance.

"It's me, Sam!" One of the shadows called out, and a turtle emerged from the dark shadows. "It's Donny."

"Donny?" Sam gasped, and quickly ran across the roof to hug him. "What happened? Are you okay? Where are the others? What happened?" She demanded in a rush.

"I'm fine." Donny laughed gently. "I escaped, so did my brothers." Donny replied, motioning three other shadows to show themselves. Three turtles emerged from the darkness, and Sam grinned at their arrival.

"I was so worried!" Sam sighed in relief. "But what about-"

"We go out too, Sam." A new voice said gently, and both Danny and Jake left the shadows.

"Jake and Danny!" She cried in relief. "What happened to you guys?"

"We need your Jewel." Donny said instead.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm the leader of my brothers, I do not need to be questioned." Donny replied with narrowing eyes.

"Yeah, thinky boy says he knows everything, so we kinda just listen to him." Raph laughed, and Sam looked about her confused. Did _Raph_ just try to make a joke? And wasn't Leo the leader of the turtles?

"My calculations say that if we use the Jewel and return it to Master Shredder the world will become better." Leo suddenly spoke up.

"Yo, Casey, I need someone to go butt kickin with, you wanna scoot?" Mikey suddenly called out.

"What is going on?" Sam asked nervously. Why was Mikey the tough guy now? And Leo a brainiac?

"That's what I want to know." Casey murmured.

"Donny's right Sam. You just gotta let go of the Jewel, while we were captured Shredder told us his plan. He's after your Jewel, and if he gets it...oh that's not gonna be a good thing." Danny shuddered.

"You should hand the Jewel over to us, we can protect it better than you can." Jake suddenly said. Sam unconsciously reached for her Jewel, holding it for comfort. Something was wrong, what did Shredder do to them?

"Where's Master Splinter?" She asked hesitantly.

"Who?" Raph asked blankly. "There's another Master in the city? That's so cool! I bet he knows all the old school karate moves, and he could teach me! We have gotta find him, bros!" Sam looked at them gobsmacked.

"Master Splinter is your Father! Your Sensei!" She told them desperately. What was going on?

"Give us the Jewel." Donny demanded coldly, drawing his bow staff.

"No." Sam replied just as coldly.

"Well then, it seems you have taken your side." Donny said coldly. "Brothers." Don called out, and the brothers all drew weapons. "Comrades." Don called again, and Jake dragoned up and Danny took his ghost form.

"What's going on?" Rahognog asked carefully.

"We're gonna have to fight them." Sam replied, and her Jewel glowed in agreement.

"They're not themselves, Sam! We gotta do something." Casey agreed in surprise.

"At least you know something, Casey." Donny chuckled evilly. "Always did think you were an idiot. Brothers, Comrades, take down those rebels!" Donny demanded, and the unfair two on one fight began. Sam took on Jake and Donny as Casey was attacking Raph and Leo while Rahognog was taking on the ghost and Mikey.

"My sons! No!" A voice called in anguish, and a haggard, beaten up Master Splinter jumped onto the roof. "Stop! This isn't right!" Master Splinter called in horror, and the four turtles just looked at the rat evilly.

"We aren't your sons." Donny replied harshly.

"Yeah, ya old rat, how could we ever be _your _children?" Raph sniggered. Sam looked at them horrified. How could they?

"Sam, hurry, we must leave this place!" Master Splinter called in sorrow.

"Give us the jewel and you can gladly go on your way." Donny negotiated coldly. Sam glared at him in anger, and with a quick jab to his jaw she flew to Master Splinter's side.

"Let's get out of here." Sam nodded. "Casey, Hognog! We gotta go!" She called out as Master Splinter started his getaway. The three young vigilantes hopped roofs with the psycho boys in pursuit, and they had to stop to fight every other second. Danny suddenly materialized out of the floor, and with a quick grab he had the Jewel in his fingers. "No." Sam whispered, tugging it out and running away from her best friend. Jake dropped from the sky, an evil cackle on his lips.

"Duck, Sam!" Casey ordered as he slammed his stick into Jake's face. "We gotta disappear, Splinter!" He called out, and Master Splinter hopped out of his son's reach with a nod.

"Follow me." He called, hopping the roof's edge and dropping down below with a soft thud.

"Let's go, Sam!" Rahognog called as he flew off the ledge.

"Geronimo!" Casey called with a quick leap and a loud thud.

"We'll find you Samantha Manson. Master will get his Jewel one way or the other, and if it involves killing a few mortals such as your dear old mom and dad, so be it." Donny warned in a low tone, and Sam met his look levelly.

"Catch me if you can." She retorted, going at a run and flying over the edge into a sewer tunnel below.


	12. Gotta get running!

Sam hit the pavement of the sewers with a smack, getting up and getting running.

"Yo Sam, this way!" Casey called out as she watched her 3 friends race around a bend.

"Gotcha." Sam nodded, racing after them. Master Splinter led them through twists and turns, speeding through puddles of sewer water, and taking ladders leading deeper into the sewer systems.

"My sons were always out patrolling the city, they never truly explored the extensive expanse of our home as I did. I know everything of this system, as you say, like the back of my hand." Master Splinter called, climbing up a ladder and with us in quick pursuit.

"Oh _Father_!" A turtle voice sniggered far off in the distance, in another tunnel no doubt. "Dear _Master_," The voice laughed again. "We brought C-4, hope you don't mind us blowing a few things up!"

"Run Sam! Faster Rahognog! Casey, we must deter them, Sam meet us in the tunnel up ahead, you will find a black wall in a otherwise simple concrete tunneled system. At the top of the black will be a gray star, turn it so the gold tipped star edge faces up, and then pull it forward. Hide within, we will follow shortly." Master Splinter instructed, taking his staff in hand as he and Casey prepared to fight their friends and sons.

"But Master-" Sam began, quickly being cut off.

"GO! _Now_, Samantha! We haven't any time, run my Samantha, protect that stupid Jewel of yours! What a stupid basis for a war! Get out of here, NOW, before I throw you out!" Master Splinter roared, and Sam climbed up a ladder and started running. Rahognog and she kept running, easily finding the black wall and the star. As Sam caught her breath, she started reaching for the star, then halted her hand.

"Wait." She breathed raggedly. "He called me 'Samantha', Rahognog, he never knew my full name before." She breathed.

"It's not that hard to guess, Sam." Rahognog replied, trying to calm his breath.

"No, it could be short for 'Samara', 'Samina', 'Samanthy', 'Sammie', even 'Samuel', but how did he know 'Samantha'?" She demanded racking her brain.

"Sam, really?" Rahognog asked with a raised brow.

"And he called Jazporel's Jewel 'stupid', last time he saw it as a prized artifact of a land long lost, of a special history, but 'stupid'?" Sam wondered aloud. "That doesn't sound right."

"Are you telling me we just left Casey with an evil Splinter?" Rahognog asked horrified. "No one gets to destroy him but me!"

"We did." Sam whispered in dismay. "Oh no."

"Let's go get him!" Rahognog demanded, and as they turned around they found Splinter running toward them.

"Why did you not enter as I instructed you?" The rat demanded angrily. "Hurry, my sons have captured Casey, and we must hurry from this place. Turn the star!" He ordered. Sam and Rahognog exchanged looks.

"Run!" They both exclaimed, racing away as Splinter let out an angry howl.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sam shouted as they ran. Where was her board when she needed it?

"Let's get up to the streets, we'll be safer!" Rahognog shouted back.

"We won't be safe until we beat Shredder, for real." Sam called over as she quickly ascended a ladder with Rahognog flying up right behind her.

"Then we better find him." Her gator companion replied.

"You don't find him, Master Shredder finds you!" Donny's voice cackled, and a quick peek over her shoulder showed 6 New York City and 1 Amity Park heroes standing with evil grins and awful smiles covering their faces.

"We'll see." Sam replied getting up onto the pavement of a back street.

"Tsk, tsk Sam. I thought you were smarter than this." Danny laughed, floating up through the streets. "Wanna be smart for once? Give me that Jewel."

"No, never." She replied stubbornly.

"That's not smart, _Samantha._" Splinter cooed as he stood at the entrance of the alley.

"You never were bright, so how about you listen to us." Leo said, taking stance at the exit of the street.

"Yeah, listen to Mr. Thinky Turtle." Raph nodded with a smirk, pulling out his sais across from her.

"I can beat ya senseless, girl. Take that into account before you say 'no' and get knocked out." Mikey said gruffly, pulling out his numchucks with a dark grin. The group quickly took positions around the goth and her gator winged friend.

"Options?" Sam murmured helplessly as she looked at the group around her.

"We fight." Rahognong muttered grimly. "But the chances of us getting out aren't that good. And besides, you know the only solution girl."

"Didn't want to do this, guys." Sam sighed looking at each. She looked inward, finding the blue light that connected her to her precious, all powerful, Shredder seeking Jewel. _We need help_. She told it feeling lost and abandoned. _We have no hope of getting out, and without your help you're going to end up getting used by a lunk headed idiot who wants to take over the world. I don't know everything you're capable of, bet Jazporel would know, but whatever you could do, please help me._ Sam thought desperately, and felt a little smile emerge from the Jewel's depths. The bright blue light that the Jewel possessed began to glow, throwing Sam's assailants away and beginning to melt them down from skin, to bones, to the gooey mess that was left of them.

"What did you do?" She whispered horrified, but the Jewel glowed even brighter, and transported her and Rahognog from the alleyway. She found herself in a modern cave. The walls were true cave, but high tech gear encompassed the cave in modern light. "Where are we?" She whispered, taking a step forward carefully.

"Beats me. I didn't know New York City had caves, but this is pretty cool. I think I've found my new lair, Sam." The creature smiled.

"Can we go lair shopping later, 'Hognog? The Jewel took us here for a reason, and I have no idea what that is!" Sam exclaimed.

"Bumming me out, Sam." Rahognog warned with a patronizing smile. "Besides, you gotta calm down. We escaped those creeps, and we have a second to breathe so let's breathe!"

"Maybe you're right." Sam sighed. "It's just, we have to beat Shredder! We just lost everyone because I asked my dumb Jewel for help and it _melted_ them, Rahognog! Melted!" Sam exclaimed in shock, and her little jewel burned her in retaliation of her name calling. "Excuse me!" She retorted to it, and it glowed with amusement. "Course." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sam, I don't think the boys are gone yet." Rahognog suddenly said.

"'Not gone'?" Sam repeated. "Were you not there? They were toasted! And by _me_ of all people!"

"Then why are they here?" Rahognog asked, and pointed to a far wall. Hanging with bowed heads and depressed, submissive spirits, were all the turtles, their father, Jake and Danny, and even Casey.

"Oh my gosh." Sam whispered horrified.

"We aren't in New York City anymore, Sam." Rahognog whispered.

"Then where are we?" Sam whispered in reply, then shook her head at the dumbness of the question as she rushed to unchain her friends. "Help me Rahognog!" She called as she tried to pry them out, and found that to be a pretty big fail. "How are we gonna get them out? We can't leave them here!"

"Sam." Rahognog began.

"Why aren't you helping me, 'Hognog? Can't you breathe fire and melt the chains?"

"Sam." Rahognog tried again.

"Hurry up! Whoever captured them could be coming back at any moment, Rahognog, and you aren't even helping!"

"Sam!" Rahognog finally thundered, and Sam turned to him with a snap.

"What!" She yelled back.

"There's keys." He said slowly, as one talks to a dumb idiot.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Sam said after a stupefied moment.

"Let's just get them out of here." Rahognog sighed.

"Okay." Sam smiled after a nervous laugh. "Hold on guys, we're gonna get you out of here." She promised as she twisted the key into the first lock, and the turtle before her groaned in pain and anguish.

"Hang tight, dude, we're here to help." Rahognog grunted as he pried Leo off the cave wall. "Sam, this guy weighs a ton! What were you thinking having heavy weighted friends?"

"Rahognog." Sam snapped with a sigh.

"Jeez, you gotta lighten up, Sam. Life isn't meant to be taken so seriously."

"Well, we're kinda attempting a rescue mission right now, so we kinda need to focus."

"Oh lighten up! What do you think is gonna happen, Foot drop down from above?" He laughed, and just as he said it would be, it became.

"Thanks Rahognog, you're a true genius!" She snapped, kicking punching and avoiding flying ninjas.

"Excuse me, I was trying to be helpful!"

"Well, don't!" Sam replied as her Jewel took out a boat load of ninjas.

"We'll see, now duck!" He shouted, and Sam nodded her thanks as she avoided and then returned the attack.

"Why can't life ever just be _normal_?" Sam groaned.

"Honestly, you haven't figured it out yet?" Rahognog called out.

"What?" Sam replied confused as she hit a ninja.

"We can't be normal, 'cuz we were never normal to start with. Set apart at birth if you will, we were born 'special'."

"Well, I better be special 'cuz this guy wants to kill me!" Sam shouted as an oncoming blade slashed toward her.


	13. Duel

The sword was suddenly snatched out of here way, and an even bigger threat suddenly stood before her.

"Well, well, well." Shredder chuckled. "It seems you have found my latest home, but I doubt you've come to see me."

"Get away from me Shredder." Sam demanded, and her jewel glowed creating a barrier between her and the latest threat to her existence.

"How can I? You are always showing up to ruin my plans; if you step out of my way I would gladly step out of yours, vermin." Shredder replied. "Foot, halt!" Shredder ordered, and all the Foot Ninjas retreated to the back wall. "I suggest a simple trade, a game if you will." Shredder suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked hesitantly, suspicion evident in her voice.

"A way one of us can get what we want." Shredder said, taking on the air of a business man. "We will duel, and whoever wins gets control of New York City. If I win, you never interfere with my plans again. You also give up your pathetic rescue attempts of your pathetic friends."

"And if I win?" Sam asked.

"I will return your friends to you, and as long as they stay out of my affairs I won't kill them. Do we have a deal, mortal?" Shredder asked calmly, his eyes hidden behind his mask and a smile hidden in darkness.

"Sam, don't, you don't know what you're up against!" Rahognog hissed in horror.

"My deal has one other condition, little Sam." Shredder suddenly decided.

"What?" Sam asked carefully.

"I win, you die." Sam stared at him in shock. If she lost, she died? But, how could he even think that? Just murder someone in cold blood, who did that? "Samantha, little Samantha, do we have a deal? Don't worry, I'll make sure your demise is slow and painful."

"Sam, don't." Rahognog pleaded. "New York can't lose another hero, I'm running out of good guys to fight anyway!"

"Samantha?" Shredder sing songed threateningly. Sam looked from 'Hognog and Shredder with dismay. How could she leave the guys to a wall of misery? She had to fight, but she could also die, and her friends would never be freed. She looked at the guys, Raph was looking at her with a struggling gaze. His eyes were so determined, and Sam knew why he would always fight on. He wouldn't ever let himself be controlled, he made his own destiny, and by the way he was trying to twist his hand out of the shackle Sam knew he wasn't going to let others control his life. If he didn't want to be shackled, Raph was going to get out. She would do the same.

"Let's do this, Shredder." She finally decided.

"I knew you would see things as I wanted you to." Shredder replied. "There is one rule I forgot to mention, human."

"And what's that?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"No unnatural help. You can't use your necklace, and I won't have inter-galactic help.

"'Inter-galactic'?" Sam repeated shocked and astonished.

"I won't have any aliens help me out, like I could ever be defeated by the likes of you." Shredder smirked, and Sam squared her shoulders and ground her teeth.

"You got a deal Shredder, no help. Just you, me, and your ultimate demise."

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Rahognog demanded.

"I'm not, but I gotta do this, 'Hognog. You better keep fighting after I'm gone." Sam warned him, walking toward her friend as she unclasped her necklace with trepidation. "Hold on to this for me, and don't you dare burn him." Sam warned her Jewel, and she was pretty sure the orb was rolling its eyes. She passed over her prized possession with reluctance, feeling the void now that she wasn't wearing it.

"Sam..." Rahognog began softly.

"I'll be back, remember what you said? I'm special, I'll come back. Don't worry about me, just protect my necklace. Promise me?"

"You'll be back right?" Rahognog swallowed.

"Do you promise?" Sam repeated firmly.

"Sure Sam." He sighed, looking at his friend like it was going to be his last glimpse of her.

"Then I'll be back." Sam smiled, and turned back to face her latest opponent. "You ready Shredder?"

"You won't stand a chance, human." He replied, clapping his hands together to create a ring in the middle of the lair. "A force field enhanced sparring ring. Once we step inside, it won't let us out til one is decided victor."

"Let's do this." Sam told him firmly, walking straight into the ring. The minute Shredder stepped in a black expanse pulsed and encompassed the two duelists, and Sam took her side of the ring with narrowing eyes.

"You should have thought of something else, human. You will now meet your doom!" Shredder roared, and came at her with claws out. She gasped as she backed away, hitting the force field and screamed as it shocked her pushing her away. "Did I forget to mention my barrier shocks whatever touches it?"

"You so didn't mention that!" Sam replied gritting her teeth as she dodged an oncoming blow. The monster before her seemed to flash as light glinted off his armor, sparks popping out as his claws seemed to reach for her. "And why don't I get any weapons?" She demanded as another slash ripped her shirt. She threw up her arm to shield herself as a a blow came to her head, kicking Shredder in return but his metal absorbed most off the blow.

"Sam!" Rahognog called in horror as he watched Sam be thrown to the floor. "Sam!"

"Get up." Shredder demanded as he stood over the fallen goth. "Get up!" Shredder roared, kicking the girl away from him.

"Get up, Sam." Rahognog pleaded, and watched as Sam slowly pulled herself to her knees and then get back up on wobbly feet. "Thank you." Rahognog breathed as she readied herself. It was an unfair fight, and Sam wasn't going to make it.


	14. Let the Battle Continue

Sam was thrown back to the ground with a thud. She stood back up, only to be knocked back down again.

"You never should have gone against me, human." Shredder laughed as his claws raked across Sam's cheek. "I will always win, always Samantha. I have broken your pathetic friends, they now lie spiritless under my faithful watch. You will meet the same fate, and then that gator of yours will fall as well."

"Hey! I'm a bad guy! I am!" Rahognog protested weakly as Sam was thrown against the barrier, and winced as she screamed in pain.

"You will lose, little Samantha Manson. I will crush you." Shredder told her evilly.

33

Raph raised his head as he watched the girl enter the ring, and had to shake his head and wince as she was quickly thrown to the ground. She was so not qualified to take on Shredder, Raph mused darkly. She needed help, and her Jewel had been stripped from her before the battle. Raph wasn't sure if she would make it out, but she better survive long enough for him to break free and come rescue her. Ever so careful, he finally ripped his hand from the shackle and found himself hanging from one hand. He was gonna get out, he was gonna get his brothers out, and they were going to beat Shredder.

333

"Have you considered giving up?" Shredder smirked evilly.

"Never." Sam replied, spitting some blood from her mouth.

"It would be so easy, Samantha. Just accept your defeat, it is your destiny." Shredder smiled, and Sam just stood up straight as she went on the offense again, slamming kicks and punches at the tin man. Grinding her teeth, Sam kicked Shredder off his feet and stood over him with fire in her eyes.

"My destiny is stopping you, it's not being defeated." She told him coldly, but Shredder just got back up.

"If that's what you believe." He smiled, throwing her to the ground a few feet away. Sam's eyes filled with stars as she struggled to stay awake, and instead found herself in a dream.

"_Samantha_._" _A voice whispered, and Sam stood up as she looked for the owner of the voice.

"_Samantha, there isn't much time. You must listen."_ The voice whispered urgently.

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?" Sam demanded, suddenly finding herself in a black fog.

"_Where is not important, as for who you will one day learn. Sam, do you trust me? If you do, you must heed my advice. Shredder is not a natural enemy, he is from the depths of space, the recesses of time. You fight him as you would a normal enemy, but he is far from it. You cannot continue your attack as you have, for you will be destroyed." _The voice explained solemnly.

"I trust you." Sam told the voice.

"_Good." _The voice whispered relieved. _"You are not what you seem Samantha Manson, you have power deep within, given by your Supernatural Godmothers. Each passed onto you a gift, each unnatural but within you true. If you can find your power, a well spring of victory will upon unto you. If you cannot find it, we cannot help you, and you will be destroyed. Find it, it is your only hope!" _The voice cried, and Sam found herself blinking at the floor.

"Look at her, all but defeated." Shredder laughed, and Sam looked up at him with new eyes. She couldn't fight him like she had been, she had to use her 'power', or whatever the voice had said she had. Sam took a deep breath, and pushed herself to her feet. She relaxed her stance and closed her eyes, and simply looked. Deep within, farther than most ever look and Sam had never even tried to find, was a whirlpool of light. Different strands all pulsed together, and Sam knew she wasn't the average human. Snapping open her eyes Sam stared at Shredder with a shrewd smile, taking hold of one of her colors.

"Shredder, it's over." She told him with a smirk, and threw her arms wide as black and white apparitions rose from the ground. The ghosts circled Shredder, and Sam twirled as she let loose a green color strand. The color burst forth with a twist and twirl, letting loose a blinding light of red, yellow, and white.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Shredder demanded as a ghost blew through him. "Fa-Father?" Shredder whispered shocked as an apparition past by him with a shake of his head.

"I am so disappointed in you, son." The ghost murmured blowing past him.

"I-I killed you!" Shredder whispered, and watched as the ghost drifted past and disappeared. "What have you done?" Shredder demanded as old ghosts rose from their graves.

"Honestly no idea." Sam smirked, waving her hand and making the ghosts disappear.

"I told you no unearthly help!" Shredder said coldly.

"It isn't, I had ever since I was little, I just didn't know it. And since I had it when I was born on earth, it's totally a natural power, Shredder." Sam smiled, and making her fist glow she slammed a punch into Shredder's armor, effectively denting it.

"Lies!" Shredder roared, and Sam just shrugged.

"Power's a fickle thing, it changes just like the seasons." Sam smiled, and raising her hand a giant vine broke through the ground and encompassed Shredder. The same instant Shredder destroyed his plantish prison and growled at Sam with contempt.

"You will pay."

"Nope, I don't think so. I think I'm going to win, and you're going to get dead." Sam replied with narrowing eyes.

"Not part of the deal, Samantha." Shredder tsked. "I only said you were to die I won, not the other way around."

"So unfair, Shredder!" Sam shouted as she slammed a glowing fist into Shredder's armor, making a tear in his metal.

"I'm evil, what did you expect?" Shredder replied, kicking the suddenly power infused girl away.

"You'll pay, Shredder. I promise you that much." Sam said, running back at Shredder and throwing him into the barrier. The two continued their duel with a fury, one easily gaining the upper hand and then the other. Finally, the two threw each other to opposite sides of the room, and then came back to attacking the other with a vengeance.

"Why don't you die?" Shredder demanded as Sam was thrown to the ground but quickly got back on her feet to keep fighting.

"Don't have time." Sam replied sarcastically as she threw another punch. "And now it's your turn!" Sam shouted, throwing a de-armored Shredder against the barrier to hear a nice scream. Sam breathed heavily as Shredder fell to his knees with labored breathing, and Sam approached the down villain with suspicion. Waving her hands, black shadows handcuffed the evil creature before her, and more shadows came to encompass the evil being. Falling to her knees, Sam began to calm her breathing but it was only for a moment.

"_No, Samantha, you must get up, darling, you must rise! It is false, get up my dear, please!" _The mysterious voice begged, and with a groan Sam got back up, just in time to avoid the flying ninja star that would have slammed into her skull.

"No you didn't." Sam demanded, picking up the star and throwing it back the way it had come. Waving her hands, black apparitions rose from the ground, followed by blinding lights of all colors making the Great Shredder wince and squeeze his eyes shut in pain. Ghosts rose from the ground, each spirit Shredder had destroyed and those he had once known.Raising her hands, vines rose from the ground pinning Shredder to the floor as skeleton bones rose up to laugh maniacally and then fall apart right in front of him. Blue fires rose up around him, and rats and bats rose up with a cackle. Fireworks burst up under Shredder's nose, and Sam smirked as she dialed everything away. "I am not your normal little opponent, Shredder Dear. I have power, magic if you want. The Jazporel Jewel came to me because like the original owner I wasn't what I appeared to be, I was something special. Born different, born with a destiny, Shredder. You don't mess with Fate without some consequences, dude. And I think I just won." Sam smiled as the barrier disintegrated, leaving a pinned Shredder underneath every growing vines beginning to bud with flowers and black apparitions swirling over the captive with glee.

"Sam!" Rahognog called, racing up to hug the bloody, torn up girl. "I can't believe you won! I was planning your epitaph and everything: Sam a hero who saved a lot of people, or at least tried to save them."

"Thanks." Sam said rolling her eyes, and when she turned to look back at her captive she found the vines holding air and the apparitions floating back underneath the ground. "Figures." She muttered.

"Sam, are you alright? What happened girl?" Raph demanded, and Sam found herself getting a turtle hug.

"Hi, nice to see ya too." Sam breathed, getting crushed by the red turtle.

"Let's get the others down." Rahognog advised, and with a few keys the others were all on the floor. "And Sam, I think this belongs to you." The winged gator smiled, handing back the orb left in his possession.

"Thanks." Sam replied, carefully putting on her necklace. She let out a sigh of relief as her jewel settled back into place, the familiar weight a comfort to her. "Let's get out of here." Sam said, nodding her head and the jewel complied quickly, removing the group from the darkness of the cave. The jewel deposited the group in the turtles' lair, arranging each turtle in their respective beds and a rat on his and the remaining dragon and ghost safely on one of the couches.

"I think this is where I take my leave, Sam." Rahognog whispered after he had helped Sam cover each hero with a blanket. Now standing by the sewer entrance, Sam felt a sad smile tug at her lips.

"Do you gotta, Rahognog?" She asked with a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

"You're gonna be fine, Sam. And besides, what self respecting bad guy goes into the hero lair to help tuck them in for the night. No thanks, besides I still need to go lair shopping, remember? I'll find ya before you head back home, so til then." Rahognog smiled with a wave, and then left the lair for good.

"Yeah, til then." Sam replied softly, sinking into a chair with a sigh. Today had just been, well the only word to sum it up was this: unnatural. 


	15. An Explanation

After waiting for sunup and having arranged all the superheroes around a monopoly board game she shouted and clapped and woke everyone up.

"Look, I rolled a twelve, I am so beating you guys!" She laughed, and the heroes rubbed their eyes in confusion.

"What?" Leo mumbled, yawning as he launched.

"We're playing a game, Leo, remember? You just got ahead of me but I'm about to fix that." Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, duh." Leo nodded in confusion. Sam faked a look at her non existent watch and gasped getting up.

"I gotta get home, my parents are about to freak if I'm late. Thanks for the game, and I'll see ya soon." She told them with a smile, quickly getting up and leaving the room as the ghost boy disappeared to reappear in front of her. "And there's one more thing, you're not real." She smiled as she clapped her hands, making the fake Danny evaporate. One of Shredder's tricks was making a Danny clone to throw her off her guard, and a quick call to Tucker proved that Danny was still safely tucked away in Amity Park. With the clone gone, Shredder had no link to them, and they were safe for now. Racing home, Sam ran to confront her mother with a grin. "You haven't been honest with me, Mother." She smirked with glee.

"Excuse me? What are you rambling on about now?" Her Mother sighed in annoyance as she walked into the next room.

"My Supernatural Godmothers, spill it." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh goodness!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed in surprise, sinking into a chair with shock. "How did you find out about them?"

"Kinda had to use them or die." Sam explained with a shrug.

"And you wondered who she took after?" Mrs. Manson muttered with a sigh. "Do you want to know the truth, my Samantha?"

"Duh, I think I need to know this." Sam replied with a laugh.

"Oh goodness, I haven't had to tell this story in quite some time, how do I begin? Well, you know how I wasn't wealthy til I met your father? Well, before that I kinda fought evil. Me and five others girls combated evil and made sure the world was safe, we were sort of like that Danny Phantom back home, just a bit more powerful. When I got pregnant, the girls were ecstatic, and of course I made them your Supernatural Godmothers. The first was Hallow, and she had the power of Halloween believe it or not. You got the most power from that godmother, Sam, I see her perfectly in you. The second was Pyro, she had the power of fire and fireworks amazingly, and she gifted you with control of small flames. You wonder why you like candles? Well this is why. The third was Christie, and she had the gift of Christmas cheer. Hanukah cheer, excuse me sweetheart. I don't always see this one in you, but it was happy glee and the power to control light, blink them on and off and in order and things like that. On Christmas trees, do you ever wonder why the lights suddenly start glittering on and off? Well, you've been doing that since you were two. The fourth was Eve, and she graced you with an earthly compassion. Probably why you're such an Eco enthusiast and won't ever eat meat, but that might just be who you really are anyway. The last was Eterna, and she was the most powerful of us all. She controlled all powers, and passed the ability on partially on to you. She never told me what she granted you, just said that you'd figure it out one day. These are your Supernatural Godmothers, and it explains why you aren't exactly the way I'd wish you to be. I'd rather have you in a proper private school, but with your, um, _talent_ you wouldn't thrive there very long. Hallow insisted on a public school system, she said you would come into your gifts easier there, and being the fool I am I listened to that little witch!"

"Mother!" Sam gasped as her Mother came close to cussing.

"No, Hallow is a true witch. A Halloween Witch, Samantha. I would never disrespect her behind her back, that woman would skin me alive if she heard me, and I'm sure she did." Mrs. Manson explained with a laugh.

"Wait, _you_ used to fight?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I never revealed my past?" Her Mother replied with a raised brow.

"I just thought it was way to boring." Sam replied in awe.

"No, it was best I cover it up, many would want you because of those gifts, so I've laid low since marrying your father."

"You were so totally cool." Sam smiled, thinking how cool that one of her godmothers was an actual _witch_!

"Hm, time diminishes what it wants, and rises others to take new places." Her Mother replied with a secretive smile. "You have taken my place, Samantha, and I couldn't be more proud."

"Wait, you've _known_?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of those escapades with that ghost boy? Of course, I wouldn't be very bright if my own superhero daughter was a hero and I wasn't spying on her. Be real, Samantha!" Her mother laughed, and Sam's jaw just dropped. What else had her Mother been hiding all these years?


	16. Hallow at the End

"Now, since one of your dear little Godmothers have played into your life I suggest we return to Amity until they decide to materialize. Hallow just as a mental Godmother never played out well, remember Samantha?" Sam just shook her head. "Really? You've forgotten? It was when your father and I tried to teach you about bullying. We told you to tell the teacher or us, but Hallow. Ugh that woman. Well, that witch prompted you to dare the bullies in your grade into a haunted mansion, told you to lock them in until daylight, and while they were inside told you to give them the scare of their lives all nigh long. Before daylight, Hallow instructed you to slip out into the sunshine and unlock the door to a hoard of disturbed children. Each one had to be institutionalized, Samantha, all because of your Godmother. Hallow apologized of course, and the bullies never bothered you again, but we made her promise never to help you like that again. It was frightful, Samantha. And you were such a sweet child, I think Hallow and Eve were the biggest prompters in your life."

"Eve was the one about the earth." Sam murmured aloud.

"Yes, Eve was the one who made sure you stole all the keys to a bunch of CAT bulldozers and such to stop a demolition ground. She also made sure you stopped the only kill shelter in Amity by, um, _rescuing_ all the animals inside. Pyro made sure you learned how to love anything related to fire. She taught you how to diffuse a bomb once when you were little, but I made sure she never taught you that again. She also taught you who to conjure up fire, but that was so long ago I doubt you can remember. Christie failed in teaching you how to always be happy. Dear Chris always cried when someone wasn't happy, and tried teaching you that. She and Hallow never got along well, and Hallow is more predominant in your nature than Christie's gift of cheer. I see it in you sometimes, but Hallow is always a part of your manner my sweet. Now Eterna is the last, and whatever you got from her is a mystery. I lost touch shortly after she blessed you, and I haven't seen her since. Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone for five years. Hm, well I believe we should return to Amity Park, get ready, we're going home."

"But it's only been a week and a half!" Sam exploded in anger. "I want to stay!"

"Samantha, I am your mother and you will do as I say." Her mother replied coolly.

"Mother!"

"Samantha!"

"Aw, aren't you two adorable?" A voice laughed, and the duo turned to find a woman in a black witch's outfit leaning against a broom in her hand. "Mary dear, how've ya been?" The witch laughed.

"Fine, and how have you been Hallow?" Mrs. Manson replied shortly.

"Aw, you're mad at me, what did I do this time?" The witch, Sam's Supernatural Godmother, laughed with a grin.

"What have you been telling my daughter? Hm? How to terrorize other children again?"

"Mary!" Hallow gasped shocked. "How could you ever think so little of me?"

"Quite easily, Hallow."

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" The witch replied musically. "I was simply helping your daughter avoid death's hand from dear old Mr. Shredder."

"That idiot is still alive?" Mrs. Manson gasped in horror.

"You know Shredder, Mother?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of course, we fought him, how is he still alive? We threw his lifeless carcass in the sea, how is he still around?"

"Well, if you would get off your high horse every now and then you'd have noticed your daughter's been playing superhero against mean ol' Shredder, just like her dear old mom."

"You've been taking on Shredder Samantha? What have you been thinking? He could kill you!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed wrapping her daughter up in a hug.

"I wasn't alone." Sam murmured from the embrace.

"Perfect, she's fighting Shredder with a new generation. How could this get any worse?"

"Well," Hallow began.

"Don't. Just don't Hallow, not now." Sam's Mother replied.

"Shredder's lying low again, sister. Your daughter, all of New York even, is safe. Eterna has told me a group of four will bring his downfall. From those four, there will be four more, and then four again. All the same breed, all especially green. Practically the same family, some ninja boys." Hallow smiled, and gave a wink in my direction as a small black lipped smile quirked itself onto my lips. So the turtles would finally beat him? Awesome! "Among the 12, there will be a ninja woman close to Shredder's heart, a doppelganger, and one very unusual alien from that X world."

"I thought we closed the portal to World X!" Sam's Mother exclaimed.

"Eterna's gonna open the portal for them to make it here." Hallow smiled, and gave the elder Manson a hug before turning to the younger girl. "Well, my sweet Goddaughter, it's nice to see you again. I love the black, it suites you. Now, Eterna wanted me to tell you this. Her gift to you would be extraordinary, you would embark on many a dangerous quest because of it, many worse than the last. You would be endowed with power beyond your wildest dreams." Hallow spoke with a grin, lightly tapping the blue jewel around Samantha Manson's throat. "You would have more power than most in your generation, you would be great whether others saw it or not. Your adventure will never end until the day you pass away, so get ready for a bumpy road girl! And if you need any help, you can always find me in your thoughts." The witch brushed a kiss on her Goddaughter's cheek, and with black eyes twinkling she turned back to Mrs. Manson who had watched the interaction with a soft smile. "Now, Mary Manson, I expect you to accept your daughter just like you accepted me. And I don't want to hear you were keeping your daughter prisoner in the house again, her life is meant for adventure, or have you already forgotten she's exactly like you? Now, I gotta get running, er, flying, and all the girls say hey, Mary."

"Tell them they're still my best friends, Hallow, and I miss them." Sam's mother replied with a sad smile.

"We miss ya too, could you ever visit Mary?" Hallow asked softly, her black haired head lowering as her black eyes lost their twinkle.

"You know I can't, it's not who I am anymore." Her mother replied just as softly.

"You're always welcome, Mary. Mary Mary, quite contrary. Never were ordinary, were ya little Mary?" Hallow replied, her voice brightening.

"Never thought I was." Sam's mother smirked in reply.

"See ya when I see ya, oh, and just between us girls." Hallow began mischievously.

"What?" Mrs. Manson groaned.

"Your Honey's been doing paper work all weekend, he never went to the club with you because he wanted to finish a business proposition."

"I'm gonna kill him." Mrs. Manson replied lightly.

"Samantha dear, you might want to go save your father. Gotta fly!" The witch laughed, hopping on her broom and zooming out of the room and away.

"And that, Samantha, was your Supernatural Godmother Hallow of Halloween." Mrs. Manson murmured smiling. "Now get packed, we should leave the city if those heroes are going to take down Shredder."

~(0)~

"You're leaving? Already?" Trixie asked with a tear as she hugged her friend goodbye again.

"Yeah, some things are going to go down, and my Mother wants us back in Amity before all heck breaks loose." Sam replied with a smile.

"Thanks for the warning." Trixie laughed.

"Anytime, girl." Sam replied, turning to Spud. "See ya later?" She asked with a grin.

"See ya later." He replied with his own smile, and gave Sam a quick hug. Sam turned last to Jake who smiled like the others.

"Well, this hasn't been the most normal, has it?" He asked ruefully.

"Welcome to my life." Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"Yep, you aren't exactly the most normal girl I know." Jake replied knowingly.

"Jake!" Trixie hissed, stomping on his foot. "Be nice." She ordered, and Jake just shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry, Trix, he's probably right." Sam laughed.

"Still, he should know better by know. I'll get his grandfather to make him clean toilets again with a toothbrush."

"You don't have to." Sam replied with a laughing smile.

"Oh yes I do." Trixie replied, and Jake's face paled. "I'll make sure he cleans that toilet with his tongue, don't you worry."

"I'm sorry, Sam!" Jake blurted in order to avoid his fate. "You're totally normal, and beautiful, and smart, and wicked with a blade! You're awesome!"

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" Trixie smirked, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Pretty nice." She agreed, and hugged the dragon boy. "See ya next summer, Jake." She murmured, and with a wave set out to head home. The trip consisted of her Mother hyperventilating being placed in business, which everyone had by now known was a no no and a place only considered worthy enough for a rat. Well, maybe not a rat, Master Splinter would probably find that demeaning...

Anyway, it wasn't worthy of a Manson being seated there.

When Mrs. Manson was led to a limo the group relaxed slightly, but Sam wondered how a sword swinging, magic involved, superhero like her Mother could have left all that to considering a crisis was when a salon ran out of pink nail polish or if her dress ever got a rip in it. Was that how Sam would end up?

"_We choose our own places, Sam dear. You're Mother went one way, and you can go wherever you want."_

Sam smiled lightly as her Godmother Hallow spoke to her softly, encouraging her that her Mother was just an abnormal parent.

Exactly what she had originally thought of her over bearing, to strict Mother.

Sam finally got back to Amity Park, just in time to help stop a ghost invasion. Geez, did those guys ever take a break? Sam wanted to demand as she took them on head on, and when she finally got home that night her Mother have her a knowing look.

"What? I take after my mother you know." Sam had informed her Mother with a smile.

"Hurry upstairs and unpack, I want you to come to dinner at the club with your Father and me." Was the elder woman's reply.

"What?"

"You heard me, it says right here in _Southern Weekly_, remember I came from the South, Samantha?, well it says here that to keep a good, happy, tight knit family together is to have dinner together, so run along!"

"Oh please no." Sam had sighed as she trudged upstairs and unpacked. After a miserable dinner with her parents, Sam slipped into bed, and dreamed of her mother as a fighter, all her friends back in NYC, and curiously enough a certain half ghost. As she drifted off again a certain witch entered her thoughts.

"_We each hold a different destiny. Our roads are not the same, yet they will converge and split, and you won't always be the same. Who we are is always changing, and who we want to be might alter, but underneath we stay irrevocably the same. Where we're headed we don't always know, but our paths seem to converge with others, and we're never alone for the journey. You might not always know what you're doing, my dear, but never get up hope just because the future's unclear. Have fun my sweet, because tomorrow you'll have a new adventure, and Eterna says to tell you that you better not die because of that Kraken fight! Good luck my sweet, you're gonna need it."_


End file.
